


Fen'Harel Ma Ghilana (The Dread Wolf Guides You)

by Namiira



Series: Halla's Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Child Loss, Childbirth, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Parent Cullen Rutherford, Parent Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Resentment, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Two years since Corypehus' defeat and now the Inquisition is no longer needed, or is it. Tiatria and Cullen come to negotiate the Inquisition's future but find out that there is far more at stake. Whispers of Fen'harel are whispered to be inside the Inquisition itself and worst of all, whispers of elven toddler with unspeakable power.What is to be the Inquisition's fate or better yet what is to be Tiatria and Cullen's family's fate?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Halla's Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Sylaise Enaste Van Aravel. Lama, Ara Las Mir Lath. Bellallanaris: Sylaise, bless our home and path. I give my love. Eternally.
> 
> Da'len: little one

In a green field with flowers, blue skies, trees, butterflies all around. Pollen filled the air as small animals nugs, fennecs, rabbits ran all around the fields. Giggles of a small child filled the air. A small toddler ran around the field, she looked the age of two, she had honey golden curly hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue, her skin was a soft delicate peach. She chased the butterflies trying to catch one whose wings seemed to glow in the sunlight. She stopped when she saw an Elven man with no hair standing ten feet in front of her.

He knelt down and smiled at her, “Hello Da'len!”

Amaila smiled, “WOOF! WOOF!” she clapped giggling as she ran to him with open arms.

It was Solas, he sat down one the grass, “Yes”

Amaila jumped into his arms hugging Solas tightly, “I miss Woof, Woof!”

Solas hugged Amaila back stroking her hair and looked into her eyes. “I missed you too Da’len!”

Solas let Amaila go and watched her play. He watched her effortlessly summon and form other creatures such as dragons, horses, mabari whatever she wanted. A dragon she summoned seemed to be extremely tame and was willing to play with her. Solas marveled how she bent magic to her will even though she was so young. 

Amaila walked over to Solas, giggling at Solas. “Woof Woof! Magi!” 

Solas swirled his fingers making pedals off some flowers dance around her. Amaila giggled and clapped until the pedals tickled her nose and she sneezed. She fell on her butt, the pedals blustered onto the ground causing them to settle around her. Amaila started to cry, putting her hands up to her eyes.

Solas couldn’t stand to see such a sight, “Da'len”

Amaila slightly calmed down enough to open her eyes to look at Solas. She heard tiny whimpers behind Solas' back, he looked behind him and a tiny wolf pup stuck its head out from behind Solas’ back. It was a medium dark grey, its eyes were blue. Its tongue hung out of its head, it ran over to her. It bowled her over licking her fiercely. Solas laughed as the pup wagged its tail licking Amaila’s face. After a moment, Amaila was able to right herself hugging the puppy.

Amaila pointed at Solas with her right index finger, “Cown!” Fireflies gathered around his head, they lit up making it look like a crown.

Solas laughed a hardy laugh, they both did. Dust and sparkles surrounded the puppy and he started to fade. Amaila started to cry again.

Solas smiled, “You’re starting to wake Da’len.”

Amaila sniffed, “I don’t wanna!” she cried out as she ran towards him hugging him. "I wanna stay with Woof, Woof!”

Solas continued to smile, “We shall see each other again.”

Amaila then disappeared from the fade and opened her eyes. To see her Mother smiling at her, “Good morning Da’len, How did you sleep?”

Amaila started to shriek, “WOOF WOOF!”

Tiatria immediately picked up her daughter trying to comfort her, moving her from side to side. She kissed her cheek trying to calm her but Amaila wouldn’t have it. She screamed for this, WOOF WOOF who Tiatria had no idea who that was.

Suddenly Tiatria's mark became unstable and flared up causing her to scream. She feel to her knees as she held her daughter, struggling not to drop her. Cullen came running up the stairs, he was coming up because he had received a letter that he knew Tiatria needed to see, but ran up as he heard her screams. Cullen ran over to his wife and helped her sit up. "Ama!" she screamed. Cullen picked up his daughter and handed her to the nanny. 

Cullen ran back to his wife and held her flaring hand. Tiatria had been having issues with her marked hand for months. First flare ups, then prolonged episodes that lasted a few hours, then nights and then days. The pain was unbearable. Now it was to the point that the energy could hurt people if, they got too close. 

Cullen refused to back away when her mark became unstable, the greatest fear they both had was Amaila getting hurt from it. 

“What happened?” he questioned. 

Tiatria looked at Cullen shaking her head, “I don’t know, Amaila started to cry as soon as she woke up! I was trying to sooth her when this started."

Cullen looked at his daughter putting his right hand on his wife's back, rubbing it. He looked at his daughter and tried to make soothing sounds to calm her. "Mommy is alright! Don't cry Sweetheart! Don't cry!" Tiatria bumped Cullen telling him to go to her. Cullen then took Amaila into his arms as lightly bounced her as he softly hushed her. Amaila struggled in her father's arms, "Mama! Mama!" Cullen was forced to put the toddler down in fear of dropping as she fiercely struggled. 

Amaila ran over to Tiatria who hugged her with her right arm. "Mama! My Mama!" the toddler cooed. Even with her mother screaming, she didn't seem afraid. Amaila looked at her Mother's marked hand. "Boo boo" Amaila's hand touched Tiatria's. Cullen watched as a soft green glow came from the toddler's hand. Within a few moments, Tiatria's marked quieted down dissipated. 

Cullen looked at his daughter stunned as did Tiatria. Amaila smiled as she hugged her mother, "Mama better"

It was at the moment both realized Amaila's power was growing which for her age was, unprecedented. After a moment, Cullen walked over Tiatria to help her stand on her feet. He then picked up the letter hand off the floor. With the letter in her hand Tiatria examined it for a moment.

“What’s this Cullen?” she questioned. 

Cullen didn’t look happy but he picked up his daughter, “Just read it Tia.”

Tiatria took a moment to read it and then looked at him, “The Council to decide the fate of the Inquisition?”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “The Divine has called for an Exalted Council with Orlais and Ferelden too. Orlais, still sees a reason to keep us in power with all the work we have done and all we have yet to do. Ferelden, thinks we need to be done all together, they think our time is done and over. They still us as a foreign power on both door steps, so we are a possible threat. We are to meet them and see what becomes of us.” Tiatria was taken back she looked at Cullen in shock.

Cullen looked at her unsure, “What should we do with Amaila? Should we have someone watch her here?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, she comes with us, it would traumatize her to be separated from us for so long; since we don’t know how long this will truly take.”

Cullen nodded, “You’re right!”

Amaila cried out looking at her bed, “WOOF WOOF!” Cullen looked over at Amaila’s little bed that was at the end of theirs.

Cullen saw something, “What’s that?”

Tiatria walked over seeing a stuffed handmade medium dark grey wolf in it. She picked it up slowly, looking at it puzzled. She showed it at Cullen who shook his head both had never seen it before. Amaila snatched the toy from her mother’s hand and put part of it in her mouth. This seemed to stop her from fussing and they were shocked.

“Where did this come from?”, questioned Tiatria.

Cullen shook his head, “I don’t know, I’ve never seen it before.”

With Amaila now quieted they worked on getting pack and ready to go to Orlais and to see this Exalted Council.

*******************************************************************************

When the arrived at Halamshiral: Tiatria, Josephine and Cullen rode in on horses. All three rode wore the outfits that they had worn the last time they were there. Tiatria’s horse was in heavy golden battle armor. The Inquisitions’ forces stood at the ready with weapons and banners at the ready down the long pathway to the gates that entered the winter palace. Tiatria wasn’t thrilled to be back since this place didn’t hold fond memories for her. Cullen had Amaila on his horse with him, she had her new wolf toy with her so she was very content at the moment.

Amaila loved riding with Daddy and learned to be very good about staying still. Cullen held her with his right hand and the reins with his left. Cullen looked around seeing nobles snickering seeing an elven toddler with him, he looked at Josephine.

“Another parade, another negotiation!” he grumbled under his breath, Cullen had a rather sour look on his face.

Josephine looked at him, “Smiles everyone! We must be careful on how we present ourselves!”

Cullen looked at Josephine, “Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She’s kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years!”

Josephine was looking at the crowds looked back at Cullen. “At increasing political cost yes! She has done all she can but the Exalted Council has become necessary. Orlais would control us and based on their many marriage proposals they have specific plans for you!”

Cullen’s face soured and he shook his head, “But I am already married to Tiatria! You were there!”

Josephine’s face saddened, “Your marriage was not public, it was behind closed doors at the Inquisitor's insistence remember! Very few know of it even happening, besides you know as well as I that many in Thedas especially in Orlais, they will not recognize a marriage between a distinguished man such as yourself and an elf even if it _is_ the Inquisitor. Elves will always be thought the lesser; no matter what.”

Cullen gave her a grave look, “Everyone knows we share a child, they see Amaila here now! No one will want to marry me.”

Josephine didn’t look moved, “If Orlais has their way, you will marry some noble woman and taken to a distant land. Amaila would live with Tiatria in Skyhold since she is Elven blooded and cannot be hidden because of her abnormality due to her ears. Many do not even believe she is yours, not matter what you think. In all honesty, you would never see either of them again, Commander.”

Cullen looked at his daughter and rubbed Amaila's tummy, the thought of never seeing her again sickened him. He wasn’t going to lose Amaila or his wife no matter what. He didn’t care who did or didn’t recognize his marriage to Tiatria, he knew that Maker and Andraste did and that’s all that mattered.

Josephine waved off to her right, “Our real concern is Ferelden!” Bann Teagan was watching them from up high, “They would see us disbanded entirely!” All three rode up to the gates, hoping that peace could be found within.

*************************************************************************************

Tiatria walked into the Winter Palace not too sure what she would fine within. Tiatria looked around the room where the negotiations were to be held at grand table where the Divine and the Ambassador from Orlais and an Ambassador for Ferelden would sit and in front of that table was a smaller one was with two chairs. Above them were flags of the Inquisition, the Chantry, Ferelden and Orlais. Tiatria didn’t really miss all the grandstanding or the fancy details of it all.

In that moment mark flared up and held onto her hand as she moaned in pain. “Inquisitor!” Tiatria was startled she was able to quiet her mark. She turned around to see a familiar face. “It has been too long!” It was Mother Giselle! She was in different robes this time. She wore a short black cap and the ropes were shorter.

“I hope the years have been kind to you.”

Tiatria smiled at Mother Giselle, “How have you been Mother Giselle?”

Mother Giselle smiled, “I spent last summer in Emprise Du Lion distributing food sent from the Exalted Planes.”

Mother Giselle gave a smile of relief, “The Dales are finally recovering!”

Tiatria was glad to hear the good news, “Corypheus left a great deal of damage for us to repair! I appreciate your efforts!”

Mother Giselle gave a respectful bow, “And I yours, your worship! I should mention your forces in Suledin Keep were of great help! Please give my compliments to the Barron De Chevin.

Mother Giselle then got a more serious look on her face, “Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf! She is currently attending to the Earl and the Ambassadors concerns.”

Tiatria smiled, she knew the Divine by another name and to her it was odd calling her anything else. “You can probably just call her Leliana in private conversation.”

Mother Giselle had a proper look on her face, “You can Inquisitor, I prefer to use her Divine name.”

Giselle got a smile on her face, “Our last Divine once joked that on why insisted on using on calling her Justinia! She called it _my_ way of reassuring her of making sure she knew who was in charge.”

Tiatria hoped Leliana was doing well with her new duties, “How do you think Divine Victoria in these last two years?”

Mother Giselle smiled, “It’s hardly for me to say Inquisitor.” she felt it wasn't her place to pass any such opinion or judgement.

Tiatria was now curious, “But with respect, that’s never stopped you before Mother Giselle.”

Mother Giselle new Tiatria was right, “Victoria has proved adept at winning allays with both intelligence and her faith. It’s a blessing in these trying times, we are lucky to have her.”

Tiatria smiled knowing that Leliana was meant for this job and seemed to be at peace. “I’ll speak with Divine Victoria when I get the chance.”

Mother Giselle smiled, “I believe she would appreciate that your worship! The Divine sees the good you do and have done. Duke Cyril will want to greet you on behalf of Orlais I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter Ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins.”

_Tevinter Ambassador? There was and Tevinter Ambassador here?_

“The Imperium sent an Ambassador?”

Mother Gisselle had an amused look on her face. “In a manner of speaking your worship, Dorian Pavus has been declared the Tevinter Ambassador! It will be good to see him again, I owe him my apology. I allowed my mistrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgement. He took a great risk coming to help us, he deserved better treatment.”

Tiatria smiled finding this amusing, “You’re going to apologize? To Dorian?”

Mother Giselle had a displeased look on her face, “I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong your Worship; _myself_ included. I will happily make my apologies somewhere public, he’ll want an audience for his reaction.”

Tiatria was curious about who had returned, “Who has returned or the Exalted Council?”

Mother Giselle was happy to tell her, “Your Dwarven friend Master Tethras for one. I understand he spent much of the last few years in Kirkwall. I believe Ser Blackwall has returned as well although he uses the name Thom Rainier. Enjoy time with them while you can your worship! I doubt you’ll have a chance when the Exalted Council is underway!”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you Mother Giselle!”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “You’re worship one final question if I may? This Exalted Council, Ferelden would have the Inquisition disband, Orlais sees is its power as another feather in a chevalier’s helmet. What do you wish with the Inquisition?”

Tiatria looked at the Mother, “The Inquisition still has work to do, we can’t let someone’s fear into disbanding! When It _is_ done though, I would like to live my life quietly with my husband and daughter in peace. I think we deserve that much after all that we have done for Thedas.”

Mother Giselle bowed her head, “Then I wish you much luck in the negotiations!”

They both bowed to each other, “Maker watch over you Inquisitor! I will not keep you any longer.”

*******************************************************************

Outside the palace was a grand staircase Tiatria walked down them seeing a familiar face. It was Varric he was talking to a red haired man, the man seemed to have a lot to say while Varric just listened.

“The Prince of Starkhaven wrote to you again.”

Varric didn’t seem surprised, “Of course he did. Just put that one in the pile with the letters of the Merchants Guild.”

The man kept talking, “and the Captain of the city guard left me a very colorful message for me to deliver as well.” Varric noticed Tiatria approaching him which stopped the boring conversation.

Varric smiled, “INQUISITOR! ANDRASTE’S ASS AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!”

Tiatria was very happy to see Varric, she looked at the two men. “Am I interrupting something important?”

The other man looked at her seriously, “Yes.”

Varric looked at him, “Which is perfect! Because Bran needed a break!”

Varric realized she had no idea who Bran was, “This is Bran Cavin, though recently he was the viscount!”

Bran corrected Varric, “Provisional Viscount!”

Varric continued, "of Kirkwall.”

Tiatria just looked at Bran, “Are you hear to represent Kirkwall in the Exalted Council Viscount Bran?”

Bran corrected her, “Provisional Viscount! Which sadly is no longer my office. I have resumed my post as Seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected Viscount!”

Tiatria couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she snapped her head looking at Varric. “You’re actually the _Viscount_ of Kirkwall now?”

Bran seized on the opportunity to leave, “Well I can the two of you have a great deal to discuss. Why don’t I just leave you to it!” Bran just then walked away happily.

Varric looked at Tiatria, “So, it turns out if you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city state the nobles give you the worst job they can think of!”

Tiatria was still in shock, “I may need to sit down!" her right hand rubbing her forehead, "You’re the ruler of Kirkwall now? All of it?”

Varric smiled, “That’s not that big a deal, I have a really pointy crown that I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing; that’s it! They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed and I can do that. Anyway, I was hoping to catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present!”

Varric handed her some documents, “It’s official recognitions and holdings in Kirkwall! Congratulations you’re a Countess now!” Tiatria looked at Varric beyond shocked as her eyes widened.

Bran overheard Varric and stormed up to him, “You can’t actually do that without”

Varric cut him off with a smug look, “Too late! Already did it!” He looked back at Tiatria, “You should stop by Hightown in Kirkwall sometime, its pretty nice! For Kirkwall anyway!”

Bran didn’t look happy, “Proper dispensation of empty estates are supposed to”

Varric cleared his throat, “You were leaving us to talk remember?”

Bran shook his head and gave a frustrated groan as he shook his head and left. Tiatria didn’t know what to say, “This is possibly _too_ much Varric! I don’t know what to say!”

Varric shook his hands at her, “It’s nothing! It’s practically nothing! Don’t mention it!”

Varric gave Tiatria a huge Golden key with an emerald in the center of the handle. She looked puzzled, Varric looked at her as she looked at it.

“The key to the city!”

Bran shot back up to them, “You _can’t_ give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony! It-”

Varric shrugged, “It’s just symbolic anyway!”

Bran looked like he was going to be sick, “It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor!”

Varric seemed surprised, “Really? It’s much better than I thought!”

Tiatria didn’t feel comfortable having it, “You can’t give me the actual key that closes the harbor! That’s absurd! I don’t think it’s wise to have it around Amaila, who knows what she might do with it.”

Bran looked relieved, “Finally! Someone with sense!” he said as she handed him the key back.

Varric looked back at Tiatria, “I don’t know how this Council thing is going to end for the Inquisition but whatever gets decided you got a place lined up for you in Kirkwall for you, Curly and the kid; if you want it! Also control of the Harbor I guess, anyway you should go meet with the diplomats. We’ll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back though right?”

Tiatria smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it!”

Bran looked worried, “Don’t bet any public buildings this time!” he then walked away.

Tiatria wondered where Cullen and Amaila had gone to, she started to look around for them. She found them near a Gazebo with…a…dog. She wasn’t sure what to make of it but, she was glad to see everyone was happy. Cullen had the dog on his back rubbing his belly, Amaila was giggling rubbing his head. The dog was grey with white spots. The dog had it tongue sticking out of its head and wagging its tail. The dog righted itself and licked Amaila’s face.

“WOOF, WOOF!” Amaila giggled.

Amaila clapped with great excitement and then hugged it around the neck. Cullen laughed, he had been throwing a ball at the dog.

“You there! You’re supposed to dodge not catch! If that ball were a fireball you’d be dead!”

The dog seemed puzzled, he barked at Cullen Tiatria walked up. “You found a dog?”

Amaila giggled hugging the dog, Cullen smiled. “They don’t breed Mabari in Orlais. A merchant said he was abandoned, perhaps his owners were over of the novelty.”

It made Tiatria sad to think someone would abandon such a magnificent beast. “Poor boy.”

Tiatria watched her daughter play with him, “Well he seems happy now!”

Cullen laughed, “Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace! I couldn’t leave him to that fate. Amaila saw him and I haven’t been able to get her way from him since. I’m finding difficulty doing the same thing. She calls him: Woof, Woof! Whatever that means; she won’t let me name him anything else!”

Tiatria smiled seeing Cullen happy, “I never expected you to make friends at a political council! How times have changed!”

Cullen was trying to keep Amaila from crawling all over the dog at this point as he laughed. “So they have!”

There was a long pause for a moment, he looked at her. “The Inquisition will change after this! Not yet sure what that will mean.”

Cullen let Amaila go after she snuggled nicely with dog and Cullen rose to his feet. “Still I found certainty in my life now with you and Amaila in my life. The Council won’t change that.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Marry me.”

Tiatria was taken back, “What? Cullen we are already married.” She took off her leather glove and showed him, her wedding ring.

Cullen took her left hand looking at it and kissed her, “I know that, but it was behind closed doors and no one knew. I would have it here for all to see and witness. I want them to see that I love you, an elven woman and the Mother of my child.”

Tiatria kissed him softly, he softly touched her chee.k “I have thought of little else since I knew we were coming here.”

Tiatria’s face saddened, “I would but”

Cullen looked at her, “What is it?”

Tiatria looked away for a moment, “Reciting vows, to the Maker. That means nothing to me because I’m Dalish but, I know you.”

Cullen held her close, “I want your promise to be true, that’s all that matter’s to me, and you know that!”

Tiatria still looked worried, “People will still notice the Inquisitor marrying her Commander in the middle of the Exalted Council."

Cullen kissed Tiatria's cheek, “That’s the point! I want everyone to see that you and Amaila are mine to love and cherish now and always till the end of my days. I wanted to do this before but you were too scared before so, I did what you wanted. It didn’t matter to me, I just wanted to be your husband.

Tiatria kissed Cullen passionately, it touched her that he wanted to make that kind of statement to the world.

A few hours later, Tiatria was in a wedding dress white with gold trim, Amaila was in a white gown too with white flowers in her hair. She sat on the dog’s back and watched her parents. Once again Mother Giselle officiated the proceedings again. Cullen took Tiatria's hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes. People stopped and starred, no one could believe what they were seeing. Cullen Commander leader of the Inquisitions forces, Knight Captain of the Templars was not only marrying the Inquisitor who was a mage and an elf of all things; it was scandalous. Whispers started to circulate around the palace as everyone watched.

The two just focused on each other, Cullen looked at her. “Just know that everything feels like it was worth fighting for!”

Tiatria smiled contently, “It was!” she told him as their foreheads touched.

Cullen smiled, “What happens now?”

Tiatria smiled at him thinking he was cute, “I make a promise: Sylaise Enaste Van Aravel. Lama, Ara Las Mir Lath. Bellallanaris.”

As Tiatria spoke her promise in Elven which he loved made him smile. Hearing Tiatria speak her native language, it was beautiful. He didn’t understand a word so he just smiled. People seemed to object hearing Tiatria speak her language.

When Tiatria was done, “Now you.”

Cullen blushed, “Oh right! I swear unto the Maker and our holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of my days.”

Tiatria looked saddened, "I still don’t have a ring to give you as a token."

Mother Giselle smiled and opened her hand, “Here my child, a gift from the Divine. She heard word of your exchanging of vows.”

Mother Giselle held a beautiful Silverite ring with a lion’s head engraved in the center with ruby eyes. Tiatria took it from the mother and placed it on Cullen’s left ring finger. They then shared a loving, tender kiss. Amaila cheered as she watched her parents kiss. She got off the dog and ran up to her parents. Cullen picked Amaila up she lifted her hands over her head and they glowed a soft pink. Flower pedals began to fall from the sky.

People gasped from shock and fright backing away, she looked at her Mommy.

“Mama, baby! Mama, baby!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria puzzled, “What?”

Tiatria blushed, “I meant to tell you before we were to leave Skyhold.”

Cullen’s eyes narrowed, “I’m with child Cullen”

Cullen looked at her in shock, “Andraste’s Mercy, how far?”

Tiatria kissed Amaila’s hand, “I just found out before we left, so I was told by Parvulis .”

Cullen put his left hand on Tiatria's stomach and kissed her. “BOY! BOY! MAMA HAVE BOY!”

Both Cullen and Tiatria laughed as they kissed their daughter’s cheeks. After the wedding Tiatria got back into her normal attire. Cullen agreed to look after Amaila as she dealt with the council. People whispered not only of the wedding but of a child of two, alreadya mage that came into her power; it was unheard of before. People thought of Amaila as dangerous.

Tiatria looked trying to see if she could find the Orlesian and Fereldan Ambassadors. She knew she was going to have to talk to them to get a since of who they were and what they wanted for the Inquisition. She went up a flight of stairs, she saw the Divine talking to the Fereldan Ambassador.

Tiatria cautiously approached, “Divine Victoria? Am I interrupting?”

The Divine looked at her old friend and smiled, “Of course not Inquisitor, I was catching up with Redcliffe’s Earl. He is representing Fereldan at the Summit."

Earl Teagan gave Tiatria a hard look, “Inquisitor! Good to meet you.”

Tiatria smiled politely, “How are things in Redcliffe my Lord?”

Teagan looked at Tiatria, “Blissfully quiet, the Mayor conveys his greetings. Redcliffe remembers its savior.” Tiatria was happy to hear things in Redcliffe were doing so well.

Tiatria looked at the Divine, “I will try not to keep you from more important matters but I need to speak with you.”

Teagan bowed slightly, “Very well, we will continue this later your perfection.” He then left the two of them alone.

The Divine watched the Earl walk off then looked back at Tiatria. “Many are frightened of the Inquisition’s power; but I will do all that I can to allay their fears.”

Tiatria looked at her friend, “Is there anything I can do to make your job easier?”

The Divine smiled, “Explore the grounds, let yourself be seen! The delegates need to put a face to the legends. I have much to do but I only say this; I may no longer be your spy master but I am always here if you require." The Divine then walked off, Tiatria bowed as she left.

The Earl came back, “I’m glad you finally arrived Inquisitor, the crowd was anxious for news!”

Tiatria looked at him curious, “And your thoughts on the Inquisitions’ position?”

Teagan had a hard unchanging look like he did earlier. “The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold’s army remains. Ferelden can’t continue to ignore soldiers on its borders!”

Tiatria smiled, “I appreciate knowing where Ferelden stands.”

Teagan looked at her, “You are owed that Inquisitor especially here! These Orlesians will talk circles around you before you get a simple greeting out. I must wonder if any of it must be due to your Daughter. I have heard she has been gifted with magic at such a tender age. I wonder if you keep your army intact so no one will try and take her from you. It is whispered that some think she will be an abomination because she has come into her powers so young and now that the circles are gone there will be no Harrowings to check make sure she doesn’t become one.”

Tiatria looked at him, her eyes narrowed, “That is not why we keep the army my Lord, we wish to make sure that Thedas is safe from any and all threats from all around." she took a step forward, "As for my Daughter, it is true she has come into her power already. She is no threat to you or anyone else. My husband was once a Templar; he would see the dangers if there were any."

Tiatria started to step forward causing Teagan move backward, "Mages don’t need Harrowings, they never did! We can control ourselves!" Tiatria began to have a deadly look to her eye, "The only reason those mages went to demons as much as they _did_ was because Templars would push them too far! They felt they had no other choice to gain an ounce of freedom!" Teagan stopped moving as he bumped into one of the pergola's posts. "Your King came _personally_ to see my child and told my husband that she was protected in Ferelden while he ruled; has that changed?”

Teagan shook his head, Tiatria smiled. “Good, then I ask you not to talk of my Daughter in that matter again or suggest, that I would use the Inquisition as a means to hide her behind. If it is best for the Inquisition to be disbanded than that is what will happen! I will abide by what is decided here.”

Teagan realized he was outmatched, “I won’t keep you longer, we will have words enough when the Exalted Council begins.”

Tiatria watched him leave, she now began to wonder what kind of future her Daughter would have. Rumors were already spreading of Amaila and her powers and people saw first-hand her gifts at the wedding and were frightened. She was only two years old and people were frightened of her.

Amaila was playing with the Mabari she and her father had found. The dog she had named Woof, Woof loved playing with her. Cullen loved watching play with the dog, he kept his eyes on the people passing by. He could hear them whispering about his Daughter so he kept her close. Normally he would let her wonder more by letting her play with the flowers and such but, he didn’t know what would happen here or, if anyone would try anything.

In all the years of being a Templar, Cullen had never seen anyone gifted with magic come into their powers as fast as Amaila did. He knew there were things about Amaila, Tiatria wasn’t saying because she didn’t want to worry or panic him and perhaps, she was right. He noticed two Orlesian guards staring at them, Cullen gave them a sour look.

“Can I help you two?”

The two just starred, “We have never seen such a child with such power! Why would you bring her here? How do we know she’s going to bring trouble here?”

Cullen stood up and walked a few steps, “Not that it matters but, she’s my child and too young to be left without me or her Mother. Also, she hasn’t caused any trouble so far, so I doubt she will now.”

The two looked at each other than at Cullen, “We saw her casting magic earlier, how do we know she won’t cast anything more dangerous?” The other guard pointed at the toddler which mad the Mabari start to growl. “She can’t control her powers and she’s too little not to know what she could do or summon! She’s dangerous!”

Cullen’s body tensed, “If all she summons is flowers, I think you’re safe! She’s no danger here to you or anyone else! I used to be a Templar, I think I can sense when she’s up to something naughty. I think I can control my own child.”

The guards just looked at Cullen, “If she causes any problems here we will ask you to remove her!”

Cullen walked up to them starring them down. “You’re not removing anyone, least of all her!”

Unaware of what was happening with Cullen, Tiatria was still looking for the Orlesian Ambassador. She found the Ambassador talking to a familiar face. “Orlais is on your side Lord Pavus, The Inquisitions’ support is not something to use lightly”

Dorian looked at the Ambassador seriously with his arms folded, “Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with net and collar?”

Dorian noticed Tiatria walking up to them, “But you’ll have to excuse me, I see an old friend I must greet.”

Dorian then left the Ambassador and his face brightened, “Inquisitor! How long has it been? Don’t actually tell me I don’t like feeling old. It’s good to see you my friend!”

Tiatria smiled, she missed seeing Dorians’ face. “You arrived ahead of me, I hope all is well!”

Dorian smiled back, “It’s everything I expected, we’ve been spared the burden of surprise. Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone the Chantry meddles and Tevinter sends but one Ambassador! That’s me by the way, a reward for my interest in the South! Thankfully Ambassador Pavus is a token appointment; call on me as you like.”

Dorian left as the Orlesian Ambassador walked up to her. “Inquisitor, Duke Cyril Norfolk member of the Council of Heralds; and Lord of Chateau Hanne. I have long followed your work, it is extraordinary!”

Tiatria smiled she was honored to have such flattery laid before her. “Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the Court?”

The Duke gave a mild laugh, “Of course, Orlais only wishes to give respectful guidance to the Inquisition.”

Tiatria just looked at him, “Does your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?”

The Duke looked at her, “I rather see the Inquisition join us freely than carve it to pieces like a chessboard. I have not forgotten Justina’s death. I have friends would perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; nor the good you have done. It is the good that we may do together that I wish not to lose. As it happens, I wish you well.”

This made Tiatria feel more optimistic about Orlais that Tiatria had at least one nation at her side.

Tiatria looked around for the Divine, she knew she wanted to talk to her before everything was to start. She found her in a corner near a fountain up a small flight of stairs.

The Divine looked at her, “Will you walk with me?” They both did so, “The first time I came to the Winter Palace I was eighteen. I was dazzled! Such rich hangings, splendid marble columns, more golden lions than I could count! It’s all still here, still bright but I can no longer see that same palace.”

Tiatria could see sadness on her friends face, “And that makes you sad?”

The Divine looked at Tiatria, “It is easier on the heart to just see a building; now all I see is hands rubbed raw to make the gold gleam. Tears shed during the night over silk embroidery. Others over overlook them and forget their pain; but I am Divine and I cannot be blind.” The Divine looked away for a moment and looked at a fountain and then the nobles. “They seek to tear the Inquisition down” She looked at Tiatria, “You feel it no? Fear!”

Tiatria looked at them and then her friend, “Have we not made enough allies?”

The Divine looked at her friend, “If friends were so easily made and kept we wouldn’t need diplomacy. Our allies can be curdle to our faces and still dread the future. They fear nothing so much as the hand that directs it all.”

Tiatria then realized, what they all feared. “Mine.”

The Divine nodded, “Already your actions have begun to reshape Thedas, your influence is felt everywhere. It was a matter of time before they moved, I’m surprised it took this long. The Inquisition’s time is coming to an end.”

Tiatria looked at her friend and sighed, “The Inquisition, has done enough more than enough. Maybe it’s time to lay down our swords and go home.”

The Divine smiled, “We set out to restore peace and now peace is upon us. You and I have some so far in the darkness together. Maybe it’s time for us to live in the light that, would be a nice change of pace no? You have a family to enjoy and I have a nation to guide. Just know whatever you decide I will be honored to stand beside you.”

Tiatria knew it was time for the meeting so she headed over to the palace. She got to the gates and looked at them, she took a deep breath and entered them.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria tries to figure out what the Qunari are up to as well as handle the truth of her people's history. Also Tiatria's mark is becoming unstable and is trying to keep it quiet especially from Cullen. Dorian babysits Amaila so Cullen and Tiatria can have some time alone. Tiatria and Cullen worry for their Daughter's safety at the Winter Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language Translation
> 
> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting.
> 
> Da'len: Little one 
> 
> thu: how ma: did you 
> 
> thenera: dream

Inside the Palace the Council had convened and Tiatria and Josephine where at the Table facing the table. Tiatria thought it was best that Josephine did the talking.

“Thank you, you’re Holiness! Now Earl Teagan as to your concerns”

The Earl interrupted Josephine, “The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden territory you outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!”

Tiatria was disgusted, “Our goal was to keep more Ferelden citizens from dying, _not_ to seize power.” she told him.

The Earl was unmoved, “You’re help was appreciated two years ago Inquisitor, now order has been restored yet you remain. Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens centuries ago and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing exactly the same thing with Grey Wardens in their ranks!”

The Divine and Orlesian Ambassador looked at him. “Your concern is ill founded”, spoke the Ambassador “The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again.”

Teagan didn’t look impressed, “Of course “Orlais tolerates this interference. "The Inquisition is the only reason Celine still sits upon the Throne!”

The Orlesian Ambassador had a mind to slap Teagan and ask for a duel of honor. “Rest a shored Teagan, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition over steps its bounds!”

Tiatria didn’t like where this was going, she started to feel ill and lowered her head on the desk. “Unlike Ferelden however, Orlais understands these were the well intentioned mistakes of a young organization.” Josephine noticed Tiatria's distress, unaware of her condition and watched her.

Teagan spoke, “An organization in need and a guiding hand. Yours no doubt!” Tiatria looked at Josephine, her cheeks flushed. Hearing everyone fighting over whether what she and Cullen and everyone else who gave their blood, sweat and tears to the Inquisition had meant anything, was mind numbing to the point she wanted to scream.

As Tiatria fought the urge to scream an Inquisition agent came into the council room. Tiatria looked up at her, the agent leaned in close so she could whisper. “Pardon me Inquisitor, Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you in private.”

Tiatria was now confused, how was she going to pull this off. She was in the middle of a meeting and the Divine was right in front of her. “The Divine is sitting just right up there!”

The agent nodded, “Yes, and was once your spymaster!”

Tiatria looked at Leliana who gave her a grave and serious look; she now knew this was urgent. Tiatria looked back at the agent “It’s a pressing matter your worship!”

Tiatria didn’t know what to do but she knew she had to talk to Leliana, she looked at Josephine, “Something has come up, I’ll be back!”

Josephine looked at Tiatria stunned, “What?”

Tiatria knew she had to tell Josephine something, "I'm pregnant, unless you want me to toss my buscuits all over the council, I need to go!" she explained. Tiatria got up and left walking out.

The Orlesian Ambassador was puzzled “This is highly irregular!” 

The Divine looked at the Ambassador, “Perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess!” Everyone agreed and left the room.

Outside a crowd Tiatria did toss her buscuits outside the room, in one of the many expensive vases. When she was finished she notice a crowed had gathered. Tiatria walked over to see what was going on, she noticed Inquisition guards were posted at the door to keep everyone out. Tiatria walked in seeing Leliana the Divine was already inside.

Leliana turned to Tiatria, “The guards said we should both see this, and it appears she was correct.”

Leliana had knelt by a dead body was on the floor of a man in strange armor. “A Qunari warrior in full armor.” She walked over to Tiatria, “How did he get into the Winter Palace?”

Tiatria didn’t know what to say or do since she knew very little about Qunari. “So what would the left hand of Divine see when she looked at this?”

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “This is a Qunari Warrior not a spy, part of the Antaam; Qunari military. Most of his wounds come from someone using magic, yet at least a few are from a blade. He was badly hurt separated from his allies and made it here before he died, but how?”

Tiatria started to wonder, “Would The Iron Bull know anything about this?”

Leliana looked at her friend, “I asked and he is as surprised as we are. He says if this was an official Qunari operation he would know. That would suggest we are dealing with a rogue faction.”

Tiatria didn’t like this, she just wanted to deal with Council and deal with Inquisitions fate; which in turn, would decide her family’s fate. “We need to find out what’s going on." Tiatria sighed in frustration knowing she was going to have to get the bottom of this. "Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?”

Leliana didn’t look pleased but she knew Josephine could do it. “Josie will be fine, it’s all speeches and posturing for the first few days anyway. I will extend the recess for as long as possible, I will also have our friends ready themselves for battle if need be.”

Tiatria sighed nothing could be simple, “Do you think that’s likely?”

Leliana looked at her, “I think the Exalted Council is going to be more exciting than we intended it to be.”

Tiatria looked around the Winter Palace till she found a blood trail. It must have come from the Qunari warrior that died. She followed it back to where it came from. She followed it till she came to a room and opened the door, inside it was an Eluvian. She was shocked, how did an Eluvian get inside the Winter Palace of all places? Tiatria hurried back to her room and put on her old Elven mage armor with Mythril chainmail. She grabbed her staff, she had to find: Iron Bull, Cassandra and Varric to her room to meet up.

Tiatria found each of them quietly as not to raise suspicion and brought them to the room where she discovered the Eluvian. Once there Tiatria looked at them, “I found this Eluvian in this room of the Winter Palace, I think that’s where the dead Qunari came from. I suggest we check it out.”

Cassandra looked at her concerned, “Are you sure?" Tiatria gave a nod, which was all Cassandra needed. "Let’s check it out then!”

Cassandra could see Tiatria was slightly afraid but also curious. “I suggest we go in and see where it leads." Varric and Bull nodded in agreement.

They all followed Tiatria to the Eluvian walked through it, they were in the crossroads like Morrigan had showed Tiatria two years earlier. However this time it was brighter with the sun in the sky. There was what seemed to come out onto a rocky ledge that lead to different paths and different Eluvians. Tiatria and the others noticed that the blood trail led up a rocky flight of rocky stairs.

As they went up the stairs Tiatria could see they were approaching another Eluvian. “The blood trail leads to this mirror!” Tiatria touched the mirrors surface and it illuminated brightly. She walked through the mirror and the others reluctantly followed. The mirror led to an Elven temple, it was in ruins.

Tiatria marveled at it, “Elven ruins, not even sure we’re in Orlais anymore. She and the others ran up several flights of stairs leading upwards to a door way that led out. She found another dead Qunari body. “Another Qunari, just like the one in the Winter Palace.”

Bull looked at the body, “He’s a Kari-Shok a foot soldier; must have been in the same squad.”

When they came out they found themselves in a beautiful mountains, a green valley with a crystal blue lake. A flight of stairs went down and to a balcony that had another Eluvian. In the center of the Eluvian were stone statues of Qunari and burn marks and an open Eluvian. A huge explosion could be seen from a hilltop in the distance. The earth shook from the force of it, Tiatria steadied herself as she noticed Qunari statues and the burn marks. The Qunari were frozen in battle stances.

Tiatria examined each statue in wonder, she knew of this kind of magic. “This spell killed these Qunari, someone cast it not even an hour ago! We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them.” Tiatria then entered the next Eluvian.

Bull wasn’t sure about going through so many of the damn things but he did it anyway. When they emerged from the Eluvian they came upon a bridge that appeared to be missing its center. On the other side was an Elven temple and the Qunari seemed to be fighting somebody but Tiatria couldn’t figure out from the distance, who. She walked up to try to get a closer look and noticed a pedestal.

Tiatria then looked again at the fighting, “Over there Qunari! If we want to know why they are here we have to get across to that island.”

Tiatria looked around trying to find a way to cross to get to the island. She saw a flight of stairs downwards that led to another Eluvian and she went down and in it. When she got through she was at a different part of the ruins and up a flight of stairs was a guardian. He seemed to be a warrior of some kind veiled in purple energy, since he was clearly long since dead. As Tiatria cautiously went up the stairs she saw there were more of them. All together were about half a dozen. 

As Tiatria got closer the guardian, "Atisha'all vallem, Fen'harel elathadra" Tiatria's eyes widened in surprise, they were Elvhan like her! Tiatria felt herself drawn to this ghosts from so long ago. "A spirit, bound when the elves built this place, because that could never go wrong." For some reason she knew that, she didn't know how, but she did. "I wonder what it wants?" The spirit continued to speak, "Nuvenas mana helanan, dirth bellasa ma."

Tiatria had never seen old elvhan like them, she didn't know what to say except, "Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris." To her amazement the spirit turned around and started to walk away. Tiatria took breath, "Yes, good"

Tiatria looked back at her friends who were puzzled, none of them had seen something like this. For some reason Tiatria could hear voices in her head, giving her information. "It was part of a ritual. A secret greeting from those Fen'harel trusted." Cassandra saw her friend become confused as she seemed be thinking or listening?

"What is it?" Cassandra questioned, Tiatria looked at Cassandra unsure. 

Tiatria folded her arms, "I don't know why but I can hear voices." Varric gave a look of confusion, "What kind of voices are we talking about here?" he prayed all her time destroying red lyrium hadn't finally caught up with her and driven her mad. Tiatria looked at Varric honestly as she shook her head, "I don't know, they tell me things about ancient elven culture, things to say and knowledge I wouldn't have know otherwise." Tiatria looked back at the spirits, "Like right now, they are telling me things about Mythal and Fen'harel. I mean, were they close? Where they friends or possibly more than that?"

No one knew how to answer her honestly, Tiatria turned around and walked up the steps. She came across a sealed doorway with a detailed design. A green orb glowed in the center of it, Tiatria used her mark to unlock it. As the mark unlocked the door a wash of powerful magic carried an impression of welcome. Images flashed before her: Elven slaves, fleeing to this place in ancient times, greeted by others who then tend their wounds.

Words were not so much heard by felt in her heart: **_“Fen’Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, you are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again.”_**

****

Tiatria felt a jolt which caused her to cry out in pain from her mark. The door slowly dissolved, revealing a hallway and another Eluvian.

Tiatria looked at her friends before back to the doorway, “That was like veil fire, it claimed this was a refuge for Elven slaves.”

Varric was in shock, “You mean the ancient Elves kept slaves? Maker’s breath! One more thing never to tell Daisy.”

Tiatria didn’t know who Daisy was, but the very idea of elves having their own slaves, horrified her. “This whole valley was sanctuary created by the Dread Wolf Fen’Harel. This doesn’t make sense, in Dalish legends Fen’Harel is our god of misfortune.”

Tiatria began to wonder was Dalish legend wrong about the Dread Wolf? Was he actually something completely different? Tiatria turned around and walked through the Eluvian. She came to another part of the ruins, she looked around and looked at a stair case. She went up a few flights, she saw a purple apparition and ran after it. She ran up a flight of stair and it disappeared next to another dead body of a Qunari. Tiatria almost tripped over the body but Bull was able to catch her.

Both Tiatria and Bull examined the corpse looking for clues, Bull saw a few, “Cuts all over the back, he was killed by surprise.”

Tiatria nodded in agreement, “This couldn’t have happened long ago, the blood isn’t even dry.”

Tiatria walked up to another door that was exactly like the last one. She thought for a moment and realized the previous door opened when she used her mark to open it. Tiatria rose her hand and again a wash of power magic carried this time a pang of hope. Images flashed before her: a man in wolf skin standing with a group of freed slaves, clasping on one’s arm in friendship.

Once again words were not as much heard but felt in her heart: **_“Fen’Harel has been falsely named a god. But is as mortal as any of you. He takes no Divine mantle, and asks that none bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none beholden by choice.”_**

Again, Tiatria felt another pop to her hand as the door dissolved! She shook her hand as she saw that the hallway led downward by a set of stairs.

The energy began to flow wildly, “This is Fen’Harel helping former slaves a mortal not a God.” she explained as they walked down the steps.

Cassandra was left to wonder as well, “He took great pains to renounce his supposed divinity.”

Varric had to chime in, “Ordinary guy saves people, accidentally founds a religion. Sounds a lot like the chant actually.”

Tiatria went down the stairs further not knowing what she would find. She went down several flights of stairs till she found the same type of door again. She wasn’t liking these doors, they were making her mark hurt. She used her mark again on the door to dissolve it. Again she was washed over with powerful magic that carried a sense of bitter furry. The images that flashed before her were: Elven mages enslaving tens of thousands, making arrogant proclamations of Godhood.

_The words once again are not so much heard but felt in her heart:_ **_“The Gods, are Evanuris, claimed divinity, yet they are not but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place. We teach those who can join us to unravel their lies.”_ **

****

The door popped and dissolved, Tiatria’s mark flowed wildly again with energy. She shook it trying to make the pain go away. The room was dark with an Elven artifact hanging from the ceiling. It glowed with green energy like her mark revealing a pedestals in the middle with statues around the room. 

Tiatria looked inside, “This claims the Elven gods were just Evanuris. Powerful but completely mortal mages.”

Cassandra looked at her friend, “Was this the start of an uprising? Freed Elven slaves against their former masters?”

Tiatria did think that idea had merit, “If that’s true, Fen’Harel was teaching these slaves about these false Gods.” Tiatria was now starting to wonder about everything she ever knew about being Elvhan and what she was taught. **_Did she know anything? What was she teaching Amaila._**

When Tiatria got close enough to the artifact exploded with energy, illuminating the whole room. Tiatria’s mark reacted with it and she shook it, the mark dripping with energy. Tiatria cried out in pain, Cassandra was concerned for her. “Are you hurt?”

Tiatria looked at her, “It felt like the Anchor stuck me.” She turned around and headed back to the pedestal. She saw an object on it and took it. “This looks like this could fit on the pedestal on the broken bridge!”

Immediately after doing so, guardians came and attacked them not happy that their sanctum had been entered and treasure taken. After the battle Tiatria and the others left the ruins going up the stairs and out.

Varric had a thought, “So we’re getting the band back together, that’s exciting!” he teased.

Cassandra had to voice her opinion as always, “We’re not a band of any sort!”

Varric had to disagree, “Just because you can’t carry a tune Seeker doesn’t mean you are not front and center of our little group Seeker!”

They ran down the stairs and went back to the Eluvian and ran to the other back to the bridge where the pedestal was. Tiatria hoped she would be able to activate the trigger on it to connect the bridge to the Elven Temple so she could see what the Qunari were doing there. When she placed the idol the pedestal the pedestal lowered as did the gate and the missing piece of the bridge rose up. As they came across Qunari warriors attacked them; Tiatria saw them first with her Elven eyes.

“Qunari!”

The Qunari fought hard but in the end were no match for Tiatria and the others.

They went cautiously into the temple not knowing what they’d find. The Qunari were fighting more of the Temples’ guardians. As they went deeper in both the Qunari and the Guardians attacked them. It took quite some time to kill everyone in the temple.

When it was over Tiatria had questions, “Why did those Qunari attack the Inquisition on sight?”

Bull looked at Tiatria, “No idea, they weren’t Tal-Vashoth though. This might be a rogue group who _think_ they are following the Qun.”

Tiatria marveled at the Temple it was beautiful. It had trees in it and all kinds of growing life. She went up one flight of two flights of stairs where there was a large open room with a statue of the Dread wolf looking at one of the walls. On the walls were large murals of a man dressed in a wolf’s skin helping other elves. Tiatria found them fascinating and walked up to them to get a closer look.

“That’s Fen’Harel, removing a Dalish elf’s Vallaslin.” she announced in shock.

Varric looked around the temple curiously, he'd never seen something so old. “Isn’t this place older than the Dalish?”

Tiatria looked away from the wall and looked at him, “Maybe the markings used to have a different meaning?”

Tiatria looked around and saw at the base of the statue was a switch to press but when she did nothing happened. She knew there had to be more to it. She found a stone tablet not far that talked about when the fade’s fire was lit the wolf’s gaze would point to the way. Tiatria looked at the wolf statue and noticed it was looking at a certain brazier. She walked up to it and used her mana to light up veil fire, she then had an idea. She walked back to the wolf statue, she pressed the button at the base of the statue, which made it chime. The statue moved itself to the right revealing a staircase.

Tiatria looked down them, “What’s this?”

Tiatria went down them and the others followed revealing another door that her mark would have to open. She knew this would hurt and she held up her hand. The mark took hold as a wash of power magic carried a sensation of determination **.**

Images in her mind flashed by: ** _Former slaves in ranks with Fen’Harel, armed and strong. Their skin is clear: their face tattoos; the Elven Vallaslin are gone._**

****

Once again words are not heard but are felt in her heart: ** _“The Brand of the Evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves, all are under our protection. All may choose to fight.”_**

****

Again there was a pop of the door and Tiatria’s anchor flowed wildly with energy. She shook her hand trying to gain control of it as the door dissolved. To her horror the mark was expanding across her hand and went to her wrist. Cassandra watched as Tiatria groaned in pain as she fought to make it stop. Finally when it did Tiatria was eager to keep moving. As they proceeded into the room it was clear they entered was an armory.

Weapons were everywhere, Tiatria was amazed at her people’s strength. “Hidden weapons, these freed slaves actually fought against the Evanuris posing as gods.”

At this point no one could say anything, they were just amazed at the real history at the Elven people. Why would these elves fight so hard against these Evanuris, unless... It was at that moment Tiatria realized that to her horror. That the vallaslin was a type of brand, slave markings. That acknowledgement seemed to take the breath out of her. Everyone passed her as she leaned against the wall for a moment. Varric looked at her and could see the coloring her face and been washed out. "You okay?"

Tiatria looked up a Varric giving a small nod, "I'm fine" She answered, before moving from the wall and looked around finding a stairway downward. It led to a room with more weapons and an Eluvian and more Qunari.

After the battle Tiatria found a letter on one of the bodies. “This letter says the Qunari came to these ruins because these Eluvian connect to Halamshiral.”

Cassandra was shocked, “A staging ground, for an invasion?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra for a brief moment before she looked back at the letter. “It was some sort of infiltration there’s no other details.”

Bull seemed to agitated by such news, “This is crazy! They’re acting like we’re at war!”

Tiatria snapped her head around, “Are they?”

Bull looked worried, “I don’t know boss, I wish I did.”

As they walked around Cassandra had thoughts that were on her mind. “It’s been too long since we traveled together. I’ve missed it.”

Varric had to say something now, “ _Awe_ , you missed me!”

Cassandra got annoyed, “It! I said I missed _it_! Ugh!”

Tiatria was determined to find out why the Qunari were here. She started to look around the room as go through anything that looked valuable. “Let’s look for anything that explains why the Qunari came here before we go.”

As everyone broke off and started to search, Tiatria found a room that looked like sleeping quarters, since there were several bunk beds and tables and chairs. She found a letter on one of the tables, she looked at it. “A note about an unknown intruder coming through an Eluvian. They turned spirits against us then fled," Tiatria looked at the others in shock. "two parties then." she realized, "The Qunari and a mystery party determined to stop them.” Tiatria wondered if this mystery agent was someone who could be an allay for them if she could talk to them.

“Come on everyone we need to inform every one of the Qunari’s desires for the Winter Palace!”

Finding nothing else of value Tiatria decided it was time to go through the Eluvian. Tiatria found her way back another part of the Elven ruins and they worked their way back from where they came from to the original Eluvian.

Bull had some thoughts he wished to share, all this mystery, unknown enemies. “Oh this is going to be fun! The old team together again to kick some ass!”

Varric smiled, “Right behind you Tiny!" the dwarf teased, "Try not to completely obscure the battlefield!” They found another Eluvian that led out of the temple and to the Winter Palace itself.

Tiatria had Cullen, Josephine and the Divine meet in a private room to report on everything that was known so far.

Cullen looked at his wife, “One dead Qunari is bad enough but now we have more and their hostile!” He looked at the others who looked worried.

Josephine looked puzzled, “This makes no sense, the Inquisition has an alliance with Qunari. Why would they attack us?” 

The Divine looked at Josephine, “They also have no reason to be here or using Eluvians at all!”

Cullen looked at The Divine, “I had the mirror placed under guard your Holiness!”

The Divine looked annoyed, “Cullen please just call me, Leliana!”

Cullen looked like he swallowed a frog, “Yes your…err…Leliana”

Tiatria looked at them and sighed, “I just wanted the Exalted Council to go smoothly.”

They all looked at her, Josephine looked at the others. “We must insure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations!”

Josephine had a worried look on her face. “The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state.”

Cullen looked at her, “I’m certain you can sooth the noble’s ruffled feathers _once_ we solve the real problem.”

Josephine snapped, “Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks!”

Josephine looked at Tiatria ,“Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unit against us Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims! We could lose everything.”

Tiatria looked at Josephine saddened, “Be that as it may, the Qunari must be our top priority! We can worry about the politics later.”

Josephine’s face saddened, “My apologies, I will attend to the Exalted Council.”

The Divine looked at Tiatria, “While Josie does that, we will investigate.”

Josephine looked at Leliana, “We? Your Holiness?”

Leliana sighed, “You too Josie?”

Tiatria looked at them, “I’ll head back to The Crossroads, we need to find out what the Qunari are doing and why they attacked.”

Cullen looked at her, “I’ll have a quite word with our honor guard.” As Josephine and the Divine left Cullen walked over to Tiatria.

Cullen looked at his wife seeing that she tired, “Are you alright? You looked flushed.”

Tiatria smiled as he caressed her face, “I’m fine, I’m just tired that’s all.”

Cullen hugged Tiatria tightly, “How’s the baby? Is everything alright?”

Tiatria moaned happily in feeling his embrace, “Things feel fine, I do feel sick sometimes.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria concerned, “Sick? Were you that way with Amaila?” Tiatria nodded, “How did I not notice?”

Tiatria moved her hands up and down his back, “You were occupied with finding Samson.”

Cullen felt a light bulb go off in his head, “Ah yes” He kissed Tiatria's head, “Why don’t you rest for a little while. I don’t want this stress taking too much a strain on you and the baby. Amaila hasn’t seen you in a while, I’m sure she would love to see you.” Tiatria nodded and they went back to their room.

Tiatria was in her chambers sitting on the bed leaning forward as she looked at her hand. She as she looked the damage it was doing. The marks had spread up to he wrist which caused intense burning. Tiatria looked over onto her left as Amaila was napping and moved over to her side. Tiatria looked back at her hand as what seemed to be some smoke coming off the sides. 

Cullen walked in seeing his wife sitting on the bed, he walked over and saw the damage to Tiatria's marked hand. "Maker!" Tiatria looked over and saw Cullen standing in shock. "I don't know what happened, my mark was able to open secret doors that led to the real history of Fen'harel and the dalish."

Cullen remembered reading and listening to Tiatria's bedtime stories about Fen'harel. "I had to access these doors to uncover the Qunari plot. It wasn't something I was planning to do."

Cullen knelt down in front of his wife and examined her hand and wrist. "Does it hurt?" he questioned. Tiatria winced as Cullen's fingers touched the end of the markings, which was enough to tell him it did. Cullen got up and went to one of his saddle bags. He'd packed a first aid kit in case Amaila got injured or sick. He pulled out a jar and walked back and knelt down. 

Tiatria watched as Cullen opened the jar and very gently applied an ointment onto her wounds. The ointment was cool and very soothing to the touch. Cullen gave a gentle smile, "I found a plant that helped with burns." Tiatria smiled, "I wasn't aware you were a healer." Cullen shook his head as he looked up at his wife. "I'm not. After Kinloch and Kirkwall I didn't trust mages for healing so I found my own ways to heal myself."

Tiatria gently put her hand on Cullen's head causing him to look up at her. "You're a healer Cullen, this is the kind of things I was taught by my Keeper. You must teach me all you know when we return to Skyhold."

Cullen blushed at such praise, he stood up once finished and put the jar back. "We better get to bed, I imagine how tired you are." Tiatria nodded as she and Cullen changed clothes and snuggled Amaila as they closed their eyes for the night.

When morning came Tiatria awoke to see Amaila looking at her and smiling, Cullen was sleeping next to her.

Tiatria smiled at her Daughter, “Andaran atish’an Da'len thu'ma thenera?"

Amaila snuggled with her Mother, “Sulahn!" the toddler cried out as she hugged Tiatria. "I miss yo Mama!”

Tiatria kissed her Daughter’s head, “I missed you my precious girl, have you been good?” Tiatria’s mark started spark wildly and flare.

Tiatria struggled not to cry out in pain, Amaila looked at her Mother’s hand. Tiatria sat up on the bed holding her hand; doubling over in pain. Amaila got down from the bed and turned to her mother. Tiatria had her head lowered as she struggled not to cry out in pain. She felt tiny fingers touching her inflamed hand.

Tiatria looked up, “No honey stay back!”

Amaila didn’t seem scared by this, she took her mother’s hand into hers. “Mama’s boo, boo hurts!” Tiatria smiled, “I make better.”

Amaila kissed her Mother’s hand and in an instant the mark's flares seemed to be quieted and the pain stopped.

Tiatria couldn’t believe it, “How did?” Amaila smiled and ran off to play with the dog.

Cullen woke up and turned to where Tiatria was, he kissed her left shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” Tiatria laid back on the bed letting Cullen wrap his left arm around her.

Cullen looked at their Daughter playing with dog, “Amaila keeps saying mama has boy, I think she’s convinced you’re going to have a boy.”

Tiatria smiled with a small laugh, “I think she may be onto something.”

Cullen perked his head up his eyes lit up, “You really think so?”

Tiatria laughed, “Those are words you really wanted to hear! A boy!”

Cullen laughed, “It would be nice to have a Son.”

Tiatria sat up, "You mean a living Son, because I failed you last time!"

Cullen's head fell back on the pillow. He had forgotten about Tiatria's touchiness with her condition. He groaned as he knew this was just the start of it.

Cullen ran his left hand through his hair and looked at Tiatria. "Damn it Tia that's _not_ what I meant! What happened wasn't your fault! I've told you that before and you _know,_ that's not what I meant!" Cullen put his right hand on her back as she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tiatria lowered her head as she fought back tears. Cullen rolled onto his right side and kissed her shoulder. He worked on coaxing Tiatria to lay back down with him. Tiatria looked over her shoulder at him as he rubbed her back. She laid back down and snuggled into Cullen’s arms as he kissed her head.

Tiatria smiled gently, “I had a feeling almost right from the beginning that Amaila was a girl...and that Shartan was a boy.”

They both looked at Amaila, Tiatria’s face saddened a little. “Do you regret I didn’t give you a Son...a living Son?”

Cullen shot up onto his elbows, looking at Tiatria with fierce love in his eyes. “MAKER NO! I love our Daughter and thank the Maker every night and every morning for you giving her to me!” He leaned over and kissed Tiatria, touching her stomach lovingly. Cullen took great pride knowing his child was inside of her growing. “Any man longs to have a boy and we had that once." Cullen took a deep breath, "But it wasn't meant to be." He caressed Tiatria's right cheek, "I don’t regret not a single moment having our treasured Daughter.”

Cullen kissed Tiatria's stomach and then looked at her kissing her tenderly. “I just pray this time it will be different and we do have a healthy boy. However, if we have nothing but daughters, I will be happy for the rest of my days because they came from you.”

Tiatria’s face lightened and looked at Cullen, “Would it help if I said that I think Amaila is right, that it is a boy.” Cullen smiled as he kissed Tiatria sweetly as he laid back down and put his head on her shoulder. Tiatria sighed, “Amaila’s powers are growing, she knows and sees things we don’t. For her to know the baby is a boy is remarkable for a mage of her age. We need to start to teach her not to be so open with her powers, especially here.” 

Cullen nodded, “I agree, whispers in the Winter Palace of her are growing. We need to keep them quiet. I will do everything I can to keep them so, but, I will also see the defenses here.”

Cullen kissed Tiatria, “I know you want to get to the bottom of this plot, like I know you want to, but I also want you to take be careful for the baby’s sake.” Tiatria nodded as Cullen caressed her face, “I will not take the chance at losing you like I almost did when you had Amaila.”

Tiatria kissed her husband softly and then got up, “I must get ready to go back to The Crossroads.” She looked at Cullen, “Will you be able to watch Amaila today?” Cullen nodded Tiatria smiled.

“I’ll do that!” said a voice.

Cullen and Tiatria looked over and saw Dorian by their door.

Dorian smiled as he walked in, “I’ll watch her for a while! That way you two can have some alone time!” They both were about to object Dorian rose his right hand. Dorian shook his head in defiance, “I won’t hear of it! It will be fun, I haven’t seen her in a while and maybe I can teach her a few things.”

Both Cullen and Tiatria’s eyes got wide, “Now, now don’t look at me like that! I only meant on hiding on concealing her powers by playing some games with her, that’s all!”

Dorian picked up Amaila who giggled and clapped. “Sparkle!” she laughed clapping, Dorian gave a disapproving look. “I see you have been talking to Varric, my little Amatus!” Dorian turned around and left with Amaila in his arms. The Mabari promptly followed him to make sure she was safe.

They both laughed looking at each other, “I guess we get some alone time!” said Tiatria sitting back down on her side of the bed.

Cullen sat up on his right elbow, he caressed her right cheek. “I guess we do at that.” He whispered softly as he leaned in kissing her.

Cullen’s left hand and fingers went into Tiatria's hair. She put her left hand on his jaw line. Cullen sat up with putting his right hand around her waist. He rolled her onto her back passionately kissing her. His left hand went up her thigh and up her night dress. Tiatria opened her legs to let Cullen better settle on her. Her hands wrapped around his back. Tiatria's nails racked up and down Cullen's back. Slowly Cullen used his right hand to push up the of Tiatria's night dress. Cullen had slept naked so he could have Tiatria at any moment and Tiatria could feel him wanting.

Tiatria could feel Cullen hard pressed against her body as their lips kissed. Gently, Cullen's right index and middle finger went inside her. Gently they glided in and out of her while his thumb pressed against her clit. Tiatria moaned as now she was more sensitive. Cullen licked and bit at the right side of her neck. Tiatria opened her legs wider as she lightly drove her hips upward. Tiatria's moans nearly went to screams as Cullen's fingers gently hooked inside of her.

Tiatria cried out from pleasure, “Cullen! I need you inside me! I ache for you!” she begged as she nearly bit the left side of his jaw, her fingers entangled into his hair. Cullen looked at Tiatria and could see a wild hunger in her eyes.

Tiatria sat up as he did, he pulled off her night dress and threw it aside. Tiatria saddled her husband as their eyes bore into each other. Cullen felt his wife take hold of the hair of the back of his head. Cullen swiftly sat up onto his knees and sat onto his legs, his hands on her hips.

Tiatria sat on her knees, “Once again being with your child has given me a wild hunger for you!”

Tiatria lustfully kissed Cullen holding the back of his neck. Cullen pressed Tiatria close to him putting his fingers close to her vaginal folds, teasing her. Tiatria looked at Cullen as she slowly sat on his swollen and hardened penis. Both moaned as they felt each other as she moved her hips. Cullen kept his left hand on Tiatria's right breast and his mouth licked and sucked her left. Tiatria's hips moved with vigor and with purpose. Tiatria's right arm wrapped around Cullen's neck. Her left was on his shoulder.

Cullen looked at Tiatria and gave a small laugh, “You don’t want to take your time?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen moaning, “I'm already hot! I want to cum! I want to cum!”

Tiatria bit his lower lip as she moved. Tiatria cheeks became pink and her heart pounded. Cullen put his hands on her butt and helped her moved to a vigorous rhythm. Cullen could see in Tiatria's eyes she was close, and he wanted her to get there.

Tiatria's moans got loader her mouth a gape, “I love you Cullen! I love you! I love having you inside of me!” Cullen smiled as his lips caressed Tiatria's lower neck and collarbone. His lips then kissed Tiatria's right cheek and jawbone, as his left hand cradled the back of her neck. “Sweetheart, I love you more than words can say! You feel so wonderful! Maker, how I have missed being inside of you!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen as she thrust her hips, “I still please you?”

Cullen brushed Tiatria's hair behind her right ear, “Yes Sweetheart! You will always please me, never worry about that." Cullen had Tiatria wrap her legs around him as he moved to sit crossed legged. He began to help Tiatria move her hips in a fast and hard manner, his hands were firmly on her butt.

Tiatria's cheeks were bright pink as she felt herself clench around his cock hard. She cried out from climax and her head dropped onto the center of Cullen's chest. She took deep breaths sweat covering her body.

Cullen gave a laugh, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked at him breathing heavily, “Yes, however I know you didn’t get there. Keep going.”

Cullen smiled at his wife, “I’m alright”

Tiatria shook her head, “No Cullen, I want you to get there too!”

Cullen gently rolled Tiatria onto her back and she unwrapped her legs from him. Cullen kissed Tiatria gently as he made sure he was still inside her. He started to move again, he wasn’t far when she came so he moved with a little vigor to get him back to where he was.

Cullen kept his eyes on her as she did him, “I never get tired of you Cullen! This child helps me crave you like nothing else!”

Tiatria smashed her lips against Cullen's as he moved. His thighs smacked against Tiatria's the bed moved scratching the floor. Cullen could feel it building inside of him. Sweat dripped off of his forehead and onto her chest. He started to do a groan that was like a low roar. His forearms were on either side of Tiatria's head, his breath hot on her face. He put his damp forehead on Tiatria's and then he roared like a lion. Cullen's body shuttered with aftershocks. He continued to slap himself into her until it was over. Cullen then fell on top of Tiatria, totally spent. He rolled off of her and had her lay on her right side next to him. His left arm had Tiatria snuggled up close to him. They then fell asleep for a well-deserved nap.

******************************************************************

Later, Tiatria went out into the main plaza and saw Varric she went down the main flight of stairs. As she approached she saw he was talking to Seneschal Bran.

Varric notice Tiatria's approach and turned his head, “Everything going alright so far?” Tiatria nodded, "Of course Varric." 

Tiatria smiled as she looked around, “I’m surprised no one from the Council of Heralds wants your autograph!”

Varric smiled as he chuckled scratching the back of his head. “You just missed them! Duke Cyril keeps asking me for spoilers from my next book.”

Tiatria smiled and looked at Varric curiously, “I don’t understand how you just become a Viscount?”

Varric looked at her folding his arms, “When a ruler of a Marcher State dies, without an heir the nobles of the city pick a new ruler. Only none of the nobles want the throne. Most of them think it’s _cursed_ actually!" he chuckled, "They can’t leave it empty or some other state like Starkhaven or Ansburg will probably invade. I complained about the empty office when it interfered with my reconstruction efforts they took that as _volunteering_.” Tiatria was shocked that it was that easy to become viscount.

Tiatria mind wondered to Hawke, “Any word from Hawke?”

Varric looked a little flustered, “I got a letter from; well best not to name a chain of smuggling syndicates. Anyway Weisshaupt Fortress is the only special kind of mess that appears when Hawke shows up. I’m not entirely sure how it will all play out but _my_ money is on Hawke walking away from the Warden’s fortress before it explodes.”

Tiatria looked at Bran, “So Bran used to be Viscount? Now he just follows you around?”

Bran looked at her, “Provisional Viscount!” he corrected.

Varric smiled, “Pretty much!”

Bran folded his arms, “With a permanent appointee in the Viscounts office! I am free to return to my post as Seneschal.”

Varric gave a smug smile, “He means my true calling is arrogantly telling people they can’t talk to the Viscount. He’s good at it too.” the dwarf praised.

Tiatria smiled with a slight giggle, “We’ll talk more another time.”

Varric nodded, “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Tiatria walked over the local pub looking for Bull she hoped he had some answers as to what was going on. “Have you lost touch with the Ben-Hassrath? What of our alliance?”

Bull looked at Tiatria and shook his head, “Well the last time I heard from them, we were great. We killed Corypheus, sealed the Breach and closed all the rifts we couldn’t ask for more. This whole operation has to be a mistake, bring me with you and we’ll figure it out, I promise!”

Tiatria took a breath looking at him, “I’ll talk to you later”

Bull nodded, “Anytime Boss”

Tiatria left the pub and went looking for Cassandra when she found her Cassandra smiled. “It’s always good to see you my friend.”

Tiatria smiled, “I hear you’re rebuilding the Seekers.”

Cassandra smiled and nodded, “Slowly but yes, I managed to find a few of my former comrades who escaped to the winds. Some of them weren’t suitable and I did not ask them to return. Others felt as I did once they read the Lord Seekers Tome. We have since recruited a few candidates who are going through training now with full disclosure. What comes after this, I cannot be certain. I am making it up as I go along.”

Tiatria was proud to see her friend doing so well. “I’m sure you’ll be fine Cassandra.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I need to be better than fine! I want to build something that is worthy of lasting!”

Tiatria looked away for a moment and then at her friend, “What do you think of the Exalted Council?”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria honestly, “They are frightened of your power, and there is no longer a hole in the sky to remind them that it was needed.”

Tiatria nodded, “They might be right.”

Cassandra looked at her, “Do not say that's anywhere near them unless you want to give them the scent of blood. Even so, I would wait and see where this leads. Calmer heads may yet prevail!”

Tiatria gave a slight giggle, “When has that ever been the case?”

Cassandra gave a rare smile, “I’m an optimist, just ask Varric!”

Tiatria’s face saddened a little and Cassandra saw it, “What’s wrong my friend?”

Tiatria looked at her, “This Qunari plot, I don’t know where this will us or what will happen on top of what will happen to the Inquisition.”

Cassandra now understood Tiatria's concern, “What do you need of me?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “I need you to stay here Cassandra and watch over Amaila. Whispers of her powers are growing throughout the Palace. Cullen has to make sure the Palace’s defenses are secure and I worry he won’t be able to do that and properly watch her.”

Cassandra gave a small smile, “Don’t worry my friend, I will watch over her. No one will get near your Daughter without paying for it.” Tiatria felt a weight lifted but still looked troubled “There is more?” Cassandra questioned.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “If anything happens to me help Cullen through it, don’t let him fall backwards, he’s come so far. He has to live for Amaila.” Tiatria had to sit down, feeling sick again.

The color drained from her face Cassandra picked up on it, “You’re with child again aren’t you?”

Tiatria nodded, “Does Cullen know?”

Tiatria nodded, “He does, Amaila told him after the renewal of our vows by the gazebo in the main plaza.”

Cassandra smiled as she sat next to Tiatria, “I’m very happy that the two of you have found such happiness; no one deserves it more."

Tiatria nodded, "Dorian has Amaila at the moment" Cassandra gave an interested look, "He's playing with her and in that manner teaching her how to conceal her powers. There are whispers at court that she's dangerous."

Cassandra understood it as she nodded "I will protect Amaila while Dorian teaches her and you are gone. I won't let those vultures at Court anywhere near her, and if you fall…I will make sure Cullen doesn’t.”

Tiatria stood up, “Thank you Cassandra, I will talk to you later.”

Cassandra nodded, “Farewell my friend, I will see you soon.”

Tiatria walked over to gazebo to where she knew Cullen would be. Cullen smiled looking at her as he watched Amaila play with Dorian. “Maker, you’re a lovely sight!”

Tiatria smiled, “Have you had a chance to speak with Leliana? Away from work I mean.”

Cullen nodded, “Some yes, Leliana has kept in contact unofficially. It’s good to see her again. Arguing with her in person is far more satisfying.” Tiatria smiled, she knew that he and Leliana became close friends and he did miss her.

Tiatria giggled, “Do you remember the First time we came to the Winter Palace?”

Cullen stood up taking her hands into his, “All too well, I’ve already asked a half dozen questions about my personal life. The reason we’re here is because we made a difference. That’s worth enduring the political small talk.”

Tiatria smiled as she kissed Cullen, “I bet you’re still glad I’m here to rescue you!”

Cullen laughed hugging her, “Very much so”

Tiatria looked up at him, “Is there anything I should know?” Cullen knelt down rubbing the Mabari’s belly as Amaila ran from Dorian to smell some nearby flowers.

Cullen watched Amaila to make sure she didn’t go too far. “We are permitted soldiers here, even though our every move is watched.”

Tiatria looked at Amaila who was chasing a butterfly, “Is she still being watched?”

Cullen stood up with a stern look on his face, “Yes, the Palace guards watch her every move.” Tiatria noticed the guards watching Amaila running around.

Cullen held his wife’s hand, “I told our guards if they are to make any moves toward her to protect her at any cost.”

Tiatria snapped her head looking at him, “Is that wise Cullen? We shouldn’t give them anymore reason to hate us!”

Cullen gave his wife a serious look, “I will not have anything happen to her!” He then watched as the Mabari ran off to play with their Daughter. “Luckily our Mabari has been Amaila's faithful companion too. No one will goes near Amaila when he is with her. I think they are afraid to lose an arm!”

Tiatria smiled, “Good keep him with her then. I don’t want our guards involved unless we have too." Tiatria caught sight of Dorian eyeing a few of the guards nearby. She'd never seen the hard look he was giving the before. It caused a guard to back away. "Besides I doubt Dorian will anything happen either.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen with a half smile, “Is there any news from Ferelden? How is your family?”

Cullen smiled, “My sister Mia keeps me informed, as I understand it, she’s training my nephew to beat me at chess. Of course I have every intention of teaching Amaila how to play.”

Tiatria laughed, she loved Cullen's competitiveness with his sister. “All good news then!”

Cullen smiled, as he hugged her a little tighter. "Not all, but most of it is good enough. Mia is eager to see you and Amaila again when there is time enough of course. She’ll be happy to hear there is another addition to the family on the way.”

Tiatria’s face saddened a little she hugged him, “Let’s not tell her till I start to show, I want…I want to make sure things...”

Cullen kissed her, “I understand”

Tiatria walked away, “I will see you soon”

Cullen smiled, “Of course my love.”

Tiatria walked off to find The Divine by Chess boards and couches she bowed. “Divine Victoria!”

The Divine giggled, “Please don’t it would be nice if you called me Leliana for a few days.”

Tiatria felt bad, she wondered if she’d been hurting Leliana’s feelings. “Uh, of course forgive me.”

Leliana smiled, “There’s nothing to forgive, I just want it to be like old times!”

Tiatria smiled, “Tell me about your nugs! Did you get any new ones?”

Leliana lit up, “Oh yes! A litter was born just a month ago! We are weening them right now!”

Leliana’s face saddened a little, "If you were hoping for one I’m afraid they are all spoken for.”

Tiatria sighed, “I was hoping to get one for Amaila’s third birthday.”

Leliana smiled, “Well when we have another litter, I will make sure one will be just for her!”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you!”

Leliana looked at her,“I have been hearing rumors of late of your daughter and her magic.”

Tiatria panicked and lost the color in her face but Leliana’s smiled. “I have talked to everyone here, no one is to bother her, she is under my protection. She only has cast flowers at your vow renewal ceremony and that's nothing dangerous. If anything of concern happens about her, I promise I will be kept informed. I will see it handled immediately before Cullen brings all of the Inquisition’s army in on the Winter Palace. You have enough to worry about, no?" Tiatria took a huge sigh of relief as felt a ton of weight lift from her shoulders.

Tiatria looked at Leliana with clearer focus, “Do you miss being our Spymaster?”

Leliana looked at her kindly, “I think I miss the people more than the work. Josie, Cullen, I didn’t realize how much I liked having them near till they weren’t. We write of course but it’s not the same.”

Tiatria smiled now knowing Leliana missed them. “Have your agents heard any news I should hear about?”

Leliana looked at Tiatria more seriously, “There is activity in the Tirashan, strange elves like those in the temple of Mythal. No news of Solas however.” Tiatria’s face saddened, she wondered what had happened to her dear friend.

Tiatria looked at her friend, “We’ll talk later Leliana”

Leliana nodded as she watched Tiatria walk off. Tiatria was passing the Gazebo when Amaila ran up to her Mother. Tiatria picked up her daughter, Amaila gave her Mother a big hug and then looked at her.

“Mama go threw the mirwor agan?” she questioned as Dorian had followed after her out of breath.

Tiatria hushed her softly, “Yes Da’len, you need to be good and listen to Daddy alright?” 

Dorian was bent over catching his breath, "Your child is the fastest little sprite on two legs I must say!" Dorian stood up, "Do you know how intolerable it is that a two year old can out run me?" Both Tiatria and Amaila giggled as Dorian seemed agitated that age was catching up with him.

Cullen walked up and took Amaila from her and kissed his wife’s forehead. “Be safe my love and may the Maker and your God’s protect you.” Tiatria hadn’t the heart to tell him the gods may not have even had ever been real. That her sacred vallaslin was a type of slave brand markings, that everything the Dalish fought for and believed in was a terrible lie.

Amaila looked at her Mommy and seemed a little frightened. “Be careful Mama, bad things in the mirwor but also good things there that will help yo!”

All three seemed shocked from the toddler's words, Tiatria especially. She kissed him and walked back to her room got back into her armor. She gathered Bull, Blackwall and Varric and they headed to the room that had the Eluvian and stepped through it to go back to The Crossroads.


	3. Dragon's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria goes through the Eluvian again to find herself in the Deep Roads. She finds that Qunari are mining lyrium. She meets a human who once was a Templar and has now converted to the Qun. He tells her and the others of the Viddasala's plans with the Dragon's Breath and she needs to be stopped before the plan goes any further. In the Winter Palace things between the Exalted Council and the Inquisition are heating up.

Tiatria and the others ran following the trail making a left to a new Eluvian. They saw Qunari enter the Eluvian and she needed to know what they were up to.

Bull moaned, “Alright, let’s see where they were going!”

They went through the Eluvian when they came out the other side there were Qunari on the other side and they attacked. Tiatria noticed as she was fighting they were in the Deep Roads.

Varric looked around, “How did a mystical elven mirror lead here?”

Tiatria looked around at the dead bodies and at the ruins themselves. “We need to find out what these Qunari were up to. So let’s go see, shall we?”

They ran further into the ruins looking for anything to give them a clue. One room they entered looked like there was a cave in on a Grand Stairway that led somewhere but it was now impassable. Tiatria back tracked out and went another way down a stair way that looked like it was under construction. Tiatria reached a landing of the stair case and looked at it all. There was no further way across that she could see. However it gave a spectacular view of what the Qunari were up to. “Look at that! The Qunari have a huge operation here!” Tiatria could see they had been mining for quite some time.

The cavern around the shook as debris fell over head. “You can practically feel it can’t ya? All that rock above your head, Maker I hate fighting underground.” Blackwall said out loud as Tiatria was trying to find a way across to the Qunari’s mining operation.

Tiatria turned around seeing a doorway and ran inside. Her mark flared up again causing her to scream.

Blackwall ran over to Tiatria helping her to her feet as he looked at her hand. “Your mark, is glowing again.”

Tiatria shook her hand trying to get it to stop, “Well then maybe it can make itself useful down here.” she groaned. Once Tiatria was able to stand unassisted they pressed forward as they looked for a way to get through to the other side. “The Qunari were definitely up to something, excavating that cave in maybe?” said Tiatria.

Varric grumped, “Great, we’re in the deep roads! I feel myself getting dwarfier by the minute!” Varric looked up at Bull, “Did I just sprout a beard?" Varric shook his head in disgust, "Aahhh…I hate caves!” Bull just laughed and patted Varric on the back as the came across a nest of spiders. Varric sighed, “Well this place is all kinds of fun!”

When the spiders were dead they found a deep cavern. It really was dark but Tiatria decided against it and turned left and found an easier way. She found excavated caves and bridges that the Qunari had built.

Varric looked around, “What are the Qunari doing in a place this awful?”

No one answered him for no one truly knew. Tiatria then found a way farther down but she would have to make several jumps and they weren’t little.

Bull looked at Tiatria, “Becareful Boss.”

Tiatria jumped down the first time which was about six feet and then ran till she saw a campfire. It was farther down however a slightly farther jump down from a ledge. Tiatria with her elven eyes saw someone next to it before the others did. “Look someone up ahead!” She then jumped down again.

The man jumped getting up with his sword, “Stay back!” The man then seemed to calm down, “Wait, your hand.” He looked a little younger then Cullen and his hair was shaved down low. He had Ferelden clothes on him. “Are you the Inquisitor?”

Tiatria looked at him curiously, “Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let alone one surrounded by Qunari.”

The man put down the sword and approached her. “We don’t have much time.” He warned, “Please what the Viddasala is doing, you have to stop her!”

Bull looked at the man, Tiatria could see the Qunari was clearly suprised. “The Viddasala that is a high ranking Ben-Hassrath” Bull looked at Tiatria, “specializes in magic, finding, studying, stopping.”

The man looked at Tiatria, “Not anymore.” He shook his head, “I don’t care if you serve Fen’Harel or not. Someone has to stop her!”

Tiatria looked at him confused, “Why do the Qunari think the Inquisition serves Fen’Harel?”

The man lowered his head as he shook it, “I don’t know, you’re Dalish it made as much sense as anything.” The man looked away, “We’ve had agents of Fen’Harel causing trouble all over the crossroads. Sabotage.” He looked at Tiatria, “Making spirits attack us, I assumed the Inquisition was their army. That you came here because Fen’Harel told you to.”

Tiatria still looked at him curiously, “Who are you exactly?” The man looked at her.

He took a breath, “My name is Keran, Ser Keran once. I was a Templar in Kirkwall until I joined the Qun.”

Tiatria shook her head in disbelief, “You're Qunari?”

Keran looked at Tiatria as he held his hands. His face showed great pains. “Kirkwall was…madness, chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline. Protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan it’s as mad as Meredith was.”

Tiatria remembered Cullen speaking of some of the Templars he served with over the years and Keran was one of them. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him about Keran now.

“What is it you want me to stop?” Tiatria questioned.

Keran looked at her, “This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for…have you ever heard of Saarebas?”

Bull looked at him, “Dangerous thing, that’s what the Qun calls mages.”

Tiatria looked at Bull with narrowed eyes then at Keran. She wasn’t liking the sound of this, “Even as a Templar I have never seen the powers Saarebas can unleash.” He threw up his right hand in disgust, “And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium! A lot of lyrium.” Keran looked at the floor as he shook it. His right hand rubbed his forehead as he spoke. “Something called: Dragon’s Breath”

Bull shook his head angered, “That’s a load of crap! There’s no the Viddasala would let any Saarebas within a thousand feet of lyrium!”

Keran looked at Tiatria not caring what Bull thought, “There’s more to it than that, but I couldn’t find out what. The Qunari don’t like it when you ask too many questions.”

Tiatria looked at Keran, “Where are we? Why are there elven mirrors in the Deep Roads?”

Keran looked at Tiaria, “This place is close to a place like a lyrium spring. The more we mine the more there seems to be. As for the mirrors I don’t know. Maybe the elves were mining here too.”

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing down here?”

Keran sighed, “The Qunari wanted me to teach them everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use.” Tiatria saw how the Chantry put it to use and she didn’t like it. Cullen freed himself from it and she hoped he’d never go back. Keran looked at her, “I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more, I’m not sure how. Maybe they got to the carta.”

Tiatria folded her arms, “The Qunari can’t be mining their own lyrium it kills anyone who tries, other than dwarves.”

Keran gave her a wary look, “It killed the Qunari at first. The Qunari have a discipline only the Tranquil can match and they’re quick learners. They figured it out.”

Tiatria shook her head, “I’m not sure I can stop the Qunari from using lyrium.”

Keran sighed shaking his head, “The lyrium is only part of the Viddasala’s plan Inquisitor. She said it would save the south. That can only mean one thing…an invasion.”

Tiatria felt like someone gave her a swift punch to the gut. ' _How would she stop something like that?'_

“This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They’re using Gattlock the explosive power in round casks to mine. They don’t have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply you can prime the Gattlock and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames.”

Tiatria nodded lowering her arms, “Alright I will try to stop them from here.”

Keran looked at her, “I doubt my blessing counts for anything now but Maker watch over you. Deep stalkers and cave-ins will cut off re-enforcements but they will still come when they hear trouble. You have to got to find the Viddasala to end this war, before it begins.”

Tiatria looked at Keran with concern on her face, “There is no telling how bad things will get when I destroy the mine. You better get moving.”

Keran had a worried look on his face. “I will, good luck Inquisitor and when you see Commander Cullen again tell him I said…” Keran lowered his head unable to finish his words.

Tiatria smiled at him, “I will Keran” She then watched him leave. She looked at her hand which was flaring up “Let’s go, we have a lyrium mine to ruin!”

Tiatria opened a set of doors that led out to the mine. Tiatria went up a set of stair to the right fighting off deep stalkers. As they worked their way there Varric grumped again. “It’s so dark don’t Dwarven ruins usually glow with lyrium or lava, whatever is running through the walls?”

Bull groaned, "feeling like I’m going to break my horns on this crap!”

Blackwall looked at Bull, “No problems fighting your people Bull?”

Bull looked at him, “If this was an authorized operation I would have heard about it. This has to be some rogue group of Tal-Vashoth. We’ll figure it out and make it right.” he promised.

Tiatria found a bridge to get to the Qunari’s main mining operation. “So don’t worry unless we end up fighting them in great numbers.”

They crossed the bridge and fought any Qunari who tried to stop them. Tiatria was careful about doing fire spells around the Gattlock bombs. She didn’t want to blow anyone up. If she could time it right, she would set a bomb up to explode using her fire magic to blast any Qunari advance. She and the other advanced as fast as the enemy would allow. Eventually they got to the central supply like Keran had talked about. 

Tiatria gave everyone each a primer, “Here! Each of you take one! If we each take a bomb and set it up we can blow it up at the same time. This will ensure they won’t have any time to recover!”

Tiatria’s body was tiring and she could feel it. Before anything could be done however a Saarebas attacked them. Tiatria and others gave it all they had to beat him. She had never seen a Saarebas before. It fought with such savagery, such brutality it seemed as if they never would defeat such a creature.

Tiatria had never seen such magic before it was like lightning, energy, and a vacuum of air all at the same time. Still Tiatria and the others fought till Saarebas fell but not before Tiatria was blown into a wall. As Tiatria thought she was about to die a moment before the creature fell. She'd been blown back, her back smashing against a wall.

Once her eyes began to focus, Tiatria looked at the Saarebas. She saw that it once was a living creature. A collar around it's neck to mark it as an animal. Its lips sown shut as if its words was poison. It's horns cut off to show it wasn't worthy of the title, Qunari.

Seeing such a thing reminded Tiatria that even though she had a friend was Qunari. However in the real world of the Qunari were about order and place. Cullen and Cassandra could live in such a world, however, for Amaila and herself, this Qunari world their futures were going to be guaranteed a life of shame and humiliation. It was a world she would not let her daughter live in.

Bull ran to Tiatria looking her over, “Are you okay Boss?”

Tiatria had a head wound that was bleeding pretty badly. She nodded as he put her right hand over her stomach. She let an energy spell release over it so she could detect the condition of her baby. Luckily things were fine. Bull helped Tiatria to her feet and she put her weight onto her staff.

Tiatria looked at everyone, “Let’s do this!”

They all went to were the Gattlock bombs were. Each bomb was next to where there was a main support structure to the mine. When Tiatria tried to walk away after she set the primer she almost fell flat on her face.

Varric saw her, “You alright Sweetheart?” Tiatria shook her head for now she was seeing double.

Bull picked Tiatria up and ran as the bomb went off! Luckily no one else had set their bombs off yet. “We’re going to have to do this one at a time. Beat everyone’s ass set a primer and run. She can’t see straight!”

Bull was about to sling her over his shoulder when she screamed. “BULL NO! PLEASE DON’T!”

Bull brought Tiatria down, “I’m with child don’t! I can ride on your back.”

The others looked at Tiatria as Bull nodded, Bull helped Tiatria put her arms around his neck. Her staff in her right hand across his chest. Bull held his axe in his hands. Everyone went back to their bombs. 

Bull turned his head, “You ready Boss?”

Tiatria nodded Bull set his Primer, then Blackwall, lastly Varric. Everyone ran found another bridge to run across. The bombs went off causing debris to come down from the ceiling. They found a pathway and ledges to jump down to follow. Bull would turn around with his back facing out. He didn’t want Tiatria to get smashed if his back hit a rock.

They found what looked to be lower walkways of the Deep Roads to follow. Bull had Tiatria get off his back and she sat on the ground.

Tiatria looked at Bull, “I’m better I can see fine now.”

Bull handed Tiatria a poultice and she placed it on her wound. She got up holding her staff.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria, “When were you going to tell us about your condition? I do believe that would have been important information to know earlier.”

Tiatria looked at them, “I didn’t want to say anything, I’m sorry. Things are still really early and I just found out before I got to the Winter Palace.”

Varric folded his arms and gave Tiatria a hard look, “Does Curly know this time?”

Tiatria looked at Varric, “Yes, Cullen knows, can we just get out of here?”

As they progressed farther down they saw a camp fire and another Qunari since it was a single warrior this one wasn’t too hard to beat. When the Qunari was dead Tiatria and Bull examined the body.

Varric looked at her, “What was he doing down here?”

Tiatria got up looking at him. “I don’t know Varric but it looks like he didn’t get very far.” They then followed the path and continued down till they found stairs that went up. “So!” said Tiatria with a sarcastic smile on her lips, “Who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we are probably at war with the Qun?” She turned around looking at her friends,“Anyone?”Tiatria was hoping someone would volunteer.

Tiatria looked at Bull who held up his hands, “Don’t look at me!”

Tiatria looked at Varric who stepped back shaking his head, “Na uh, Curly is your husband you handle him!”

Tiatria sighed lowering her head while shaking it. “They’re going to kill me.”

Tiatria and the others walked into a part of the ruins that was an overlook. It was dark but with her hand flaring up provided some visibility. The floor shook as they walked, debris fell from the ceiling. As they walked around Tiatria found a turn to the right and she looked down to the end of the hallway. At the end of it was an Eluvian. She and the other sighed with relief. Tiatria ran for the Eluvian till she got a little dizzy.

Blackwall put his right hand on her shoulder to help her stay stable. “Are you alright?”

Tiatria had her right hand up to her forehead shaking her head. “Yes, just a little dizzy. I need to lay down when I get the chance.” She then walked through the Eluvian and the others followed suit.

When Tiatria came through the other side everyone with her went their separate ways. She opened the door that led to the main plaza. She didn’t see Cullen anywhere so she took the opportunity to go to her room. Once there Tiatria got changed and tended to her head wound. When it was cleaned up she saw that it was superficial and didn’t need any other further attention.

Cullen walked in seeing her finishing up, “What happened to you?”

Tiatria turned around seeing him, “Nothing serious just a few scratches, I’m fine.”

Cullen walked over to Tiatria and inspected her face. He had her sit on the bed as he checked her head wound. “Maybe I should come along with you.”

Tiatria shook her head, “No Cullen, that’s not necessary.” She looked up at him, “I have Bull with me I’m fine, besides you can’t leave you are in charge of the defenses of the Palace and watching Amaila. You can’t watch me too!”

Cullen looked at her with a serious face. “Cassandra has her eye on Amaila as does Dorian and the dog. I don’t care about the Palace if your safety is in jeopardy.”

Tiatria stood up giving Cullen a kiss, “Cullen I’m fine, we’re fine.” She rubbed the side of his face with her left hand and thumb. “Let’s go, I have an update for all of you.”

When everyone got together Tiatria told everything she found out so far.

Cullen was leaned over the table as he listened, Leliana held her hands behind her back. “Dragon’s Breath, the Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors.”

Josephine tapped her quill to her chin, “But what does it mean?”

Cullen pushed himself up from the table as he put his sword on his pommel. “Who knows Qunari agents to move through Eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already.”

Leliana looked at him concerned shaking her head. “I still don’t understand why are accusing the Inquisition of serving Fen’Harel.”

Tiatria looked at Leliana and sighed her fears of old were coming back. “Corypheus set himself up as a god maybe someone who knows elven history is doing the same?”

Josephine looked at the others, “But how does that implicate us? What made them decide the Inquisition serves this Fen’Harel?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Hopefully we’ll learn more after we’ve stopped them.”

Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he turned to look at Josephine. “Let’s see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we save them from this Dragon’s Breath!”

Leliana looked at him, “We must find out what this Dragon’s Breath is first.” She then looked at Tiatria, “For now our only lead is the Qunari leader, Viddasala.”

The door opened and Bann Teagan and Ambassador Cyril came walking down the stairs. Josephine looked at them surprised.

“Gentleman!”

Cyril bowed, “My apologies Lady Josephine, there has been an incident with one of your soldiers.”

Teagan exploded as he looked at Tiatria. “HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN THE INQUISITION WAS NOT TO INFORM THE COUNCIL OF THE QUNARI CORPSE!”

Cyril looked at Tiatria, “Although Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter.” Teagan looked at Cyril like he was about to punch him into next week.

Teagan looked back at Tiatria pointing at Tiatria. “But now your own guards are attacking servants! You have over stepped your bounds!” Tiatria looked at him with a blank face for she had no idea what he was talking about.

Tiatria looked at Teagan with a nod, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention gentleman. I’ll see to this personally.”

Cyril bowed, “Thank you Inquisitor, Orlais stands to assist the Inquisition as always.”

Teagan looked at Josephine still hot, he held up his arms. "Secrets and lies! Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition?” He then looked back at Tiatria, “You act as if you are the solution to every problem!” Teagan shook his head, “How long till you drag us into another war?” he questioned. 

Cullen had enough, he could see his wife was standing firm to show herself as a strong leader but he could also see this was getting to her. He got into Teagan’s face, “I think this is enough my Lord don’t you? We’ll look into the matter, now, if you please, leave us.”

Teagan stared at Cullen for a moment then at Tiatria before he and Cyril left. He turned around looking at Tiatria and walked up to her.

Cullen held her gently, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria nodded as she rubbed her face tired, “Yes, we need to go see this for ourselves before this gets worse.”

When they came upon the scene there was already a crowd gathered. A set of Inquisition soldiers were keeping the crowd back as Tiatria approached. Tiatria saw two Inquisition soldiers talking as there was a wounded male elf on the ground.

A male soldier with broad shoulders walked up to her. “One of the Orlesian soldiers tried taking one of our people Inquisitor.” He saluted and bowed his head, “We’ve secured the area.”

One of the Orlesian guardsmen walked up to her,“This is the Winter Palace!” He looked at the Inquisition Soldier “You cannot simply seize control whenever one of your guards attacks a servant!” The Orlesian guard gave Tiatria a hard look.

The Inquisition soldier looked at him, “The Inquisition is handling this! When some noble commits a crime of fashion, _you_ can take over.”

A female elf who was an agent for the Inquisition looked at them. “I was only asking what he was doing!” The injured elf got up, “And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition’s dogs you attacked me!” Tiatria didn’t know what to make of this really.

The soldier looked at Tiatria, “How would you like us to handle this Inquisitor?”

Tiatria then noticed the barrel, “That barrel there? Where did it come from?” The male looked at her, “I was ordered to bring wine for the guests.”

The elf agent looked at him hard, “You’re lying!” Both the Orlesian guard and the Inquisition soldier watched the two.

The Orlesian guard looked at her, “You Inquisition guards are completely out of control!” he folded his arms looking at her harshly.

The Inquisition soldier looked at him, “No, in control! Keep talking and you’ll find yourself in chains!” Tiatria could see this going nowhere fast.

Tiatria looked at the Orlesian guard, “I apologize for my guardsman’s actions. My people will take her into custody with your permission.”

Tiatria didn’t want anymore fighting in the palace. The guard looked at her, “As you say Inquisitor, Lord Cyril will hear about this!”The guardsman then walked away.

The agent walked up to Tiatria, “Are you really going to arrest me?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, I just said that to get him to calm down and leave.” The agent handed her a note, “I found this by the barrel, I can’t read the language.”

Tiatria looked at it after a moment she realized she was being watched. She turned around to see Leliana behind her. She was off in the distance next to a bush and one of the buildings. Tiatria walked up to her as Leliana looked at her. “Did you resolve the problem with guard?”

Tiatria sighed, “The guard is the least of our problems. Someone smuggled Gattlock barrels into the Winter Palace.”

Leliana looked at her with a happy face. “Smile Inquisitor, there are many eyes upon us! At least we know the true extent of the Dragon’s Breath.”

Tiatria shook her head curiously at Leliana, “How is it you’re still smiling?”

“Years of training as a Bard Inquisitor." Leliana told her, "We cannot show weakness now, enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between two friends.” 

Tiatria looked at Leliana with a smile, “You think the Dragon’s Breath is these Gattlock barrels?”

Leliana nodded, “Of course, a surprise attack even through the Eluvians would have met fierce resistance. But if everyone at the Exalted Council died in an explosion, the south would be leaderless vulnerable to attack. This is what Corypheus should have done after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. An attack as swift and as unstoppable as a dragon.”

Tiatria now started to worry. _How clever were the Qunari? How was she going to stop them? How was she going to outsmart them?_

Tiatria handed the note to Leliana, “One of our agents says she got this note from one of the servants who were carrying the barrels. It looks like Qunari writing.”

Leliana took it, “Let me see, I picked some up from the Iron Bull even though he says my accent is atrocious.” After a moment, “This are orders for positioning the Gattlock in the Palace.”

Leliana read the note aloud, “When duty has been performed report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase.” Tiatria wasn’t looking forward having to back through the Eluvians again.

Tiatria sighed, “If we're going to stop the Viddasala and find this Dragon’s Breath _this_ is our chance.”

Leliana nodded, “Good, while you do that I will have agents locate more of the Gattlock barrels and have them move them safely. I will also send word to my foreign contacts we must see where else this dragon can strike.”

Tiatria went back to her room and changed again. She had Bull, Blackwall and Varric go with her back into the Eluvian again.


	4. Heart's Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria finally meets the Viddasala after long searching for her in the fade. She finally tells TIatria of her plans for Southern Thedas. Upon her return Tiatria's mark gets worse and Cullen is faced with reality with the fact his wife may not come out of saving the Exalted Council alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."
> 
> Elvhen: "Our People". Elven name for their own race.
> 
> Emma: I am/my or within/full of
> 
> Enasal: joy in triumph over loss; a variation of joyful relief
> 
> Ar: personal pronoun: I, me.
> 
> Glandival: wish, to believe
> 
> Ghilas: to go.
> 
> Halam: the end, finished.
> 
> Ma sa'lath: my one love
> 
> Ma vhenan: My heart (a term of endearment).
> 
> Arla: home.
> 
> Irassal: wherever
> 
> Ma: my, mine, OR you, your
> 
> Lath: love.

When Tiatria stepped through the Eluvian Tiatria saw a pathway form in the distance in front of her. She ran around the bend again to go up the path. When she went up the pathway there were book shelves all along the either side of the plateau where an Eluvian stood.

Tiatria realized this was the place, “An Eluvian marked by a bookshelf.”

Tiatria looked at some of the book titles, she wondered if she could take some of them with her or if they would disappear if she took them through the mirror. She touched the books and could feel the wisdom in them. Tiatria wished she had the time to read them all. She knew she didn’t but she wish she did.

“This should be it.” Tiatria said as she looked at the mirror.

Bull smiled, “Good! Time to get some answers from the Viddasala!”

Tiatria went through the Eluvian hoping this would be a short trip. When she came through the other end she was in a bigger library! It had a ceiling above it with a large amount of bookshelves on either side. Tables and chairs for one to sit and read. In front of her was a wall that had caved in and huge statues of two ravens faced her.

Tiatria looked around in awe, “Is this some sort of old elven library?” No one could answer her, “Let’s hope we can track down the Viddasala in all this.”

Tiatria saw books on the tables and looked at them. She hoped maybe the Viddasala was looking for something and had used them. Maybe they could give her an idea of what she was looking for. She found a few books called: Vir Dirthara: Exile of the Forbidden Ones, Homecoming and Signs of Victory.

_What was she looking for?_

****

They then went ahead between the raven statues down a staircase. They walked across to where there was another set of stairs. She saw a red spirit at the base of it. As she approached it she didn’t have any feelings of fear or caution like she usually would coming across a spirit of the fade. She felt this spirit was different somehow.

When Tiatria approached it spoke to her, “Andaran atish’an Mirthadara Elvhen.”

Tiatria smiled, “More ancient elven.”

The spirit spoke, “If you wish honored Elvhen I shall speak so your friends understand. I am study, I am a learning thirst. Come know what has not been lost. New words, new stories the Qunari would not approach but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge we congregate by the lower gate.”

Tiatria looked at the spirit in wonder, “What did the ancient elves use this place for?”

Tiatria had so many questions and the spirit had answers, "This is the Vir Dirthara, the living knowledge of the Empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place where it parts are in disarray.”

Tiatria looked around, “What happened to put this place into disarray?”

The spirit spoke, “The Vir Dirthara was made with world and fade. When they sundered so did we paths broke, knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped, I preserved their last words.”

A cold chill shot down Tiatria’s spine, “What were these old elves last words?”

The spirit’s voice echoed, “What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me! The floor is gone! Do not let me fall…do not let me…on this spot. That is all.”

Bull shook his head, “Thanks, it really paints a picture.” he said as he looked around his environment. Bull was already unsettled by being in an area that resembled the fade, spirits and no one knew what else what could be waiting.

Tiatria looked back at the spirit, “I’m looking for a Qunari named Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?”

“Viddasala yes, she uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place but they seek to know the veil.” the spirit told her.

Tiatria had a surprised look on her face. “What does Viddasala want to know about the veil?”

“I regret I do not have more information." said the Spirit, "I am sundered from myself. If you discover another one of me nearer the Qunari, I may know more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not fought with myself for some time.”

Tiatria looked at the spirit in wonder. She looked at it like a curious kitten. “I could learn so much about my people. What were they like? How long is our history?”

“I will try to recall honored patron but there are gaps…breaks… Greetings, laughter, Emma Enasal…Forms out of air, light, memories. Aneth Ara! So many Broken paths at every…missing, missing, missing! I cannot, I cannot…there is no more! Apologies I knew all once. We knew with the break or fragments new, since the fall.”

Tiatria was thankful to even get that much, “We’ll be going now.”

“Know this, an unknown person not of the Qunari recently woke the librarians.”

Tiatria tilted her head, “An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen’Harel?”

“The Librarian’s facilitated learning before the fracture…before the fall. Now beware them, they are unwell.” Tiatria went up the steps behind the spirit across a broken bridge was Qunari.

“There, Qunari!” said Tiatria while looking puzzled, “On that upside down Island?” Tiatria used her mana to move the stones on the ground to form a bridge across.

Varric narrowed his eyes to see better, “It looks like a camp up there? Down there? Shit this place is weird!”

When the stones fell into place everyone crossed. Unfortunately there weren’t enough to fix the whole way across.

“I was able to fix some of the steps." Tiatria told them, "There should be more. We need to look around for more. The introverted Eluvian should lead to the Qunari.”

Tiatria turned to her left and went down a make shift stairway of fallen brick that led to another Eluvian. She followed the pathway around making a one hundred and eighty degree turn around to the bottom of it. When they got to the Eluvian they went through and came into a courtyard. It had several mirrors around it. Along with book shelves and an Elven artifact that looked like a metal tree; in the center. By the artifact she came across a book. She picked it up and read the title: Vir Dirthara: A Flowering Imago. She would have loved to have read it but there wasn’t time. She put it back down and looked around. She ran for the Eluvian that was right in front of her across the room. She then turned and looked decided to look at the other books to see if there were anymore leads for them. There wasn’t much but she looked through the other Eluvians.

Tiatria went into a different one that showed a broken tower. In the front of it was another stone tree that was an artifact. Beyond that were stairs that lead upwards. Tiatria found another Eluvian and went through she came into a Sundered Hall of the ruins. She took a look around and saw a doorway and took a left. She followed it out and made a right and saw some sort of swarm of insects covering a body. She and the others walked up to it. The bugs scattered when they came close. It was a corpse long since cleaned and bones were left behind. Tiatria turned around to investigate further. She followed around till she found a pathway going upwards. She climbed with the others behind her she was hoping to find something, anything to lead them to Viddasala. Finally they came up to a flat plateau of ruins and she looked around. There were broken walls that she went around and saw a body. This one looked fresh, she ran to it.

Tiatria knelt down examining it, “This Qunari is dead but there isn’t a mark on him!” Tiatria looked ahead of her and saw another Eluvian in front of her.

Blackwall looked over Tiatria's shoulder, “Wide eyes and that look on his face, I would say he was scared to death!”

Tiatria stood up when she saw another Archivist spirit. It floated just in front of the Eluvian. Tiatria walked up to it hoping it would have answers. “Welcome, listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall. How could the Dread wolf cast a veil across the world that wakes and a world that dreams? The Evanuris will send people, they will save us! When have you last heard from the Gods? When the veil came down they went silent. What is this veil? What has Fen’Harel done?”

Tiatria looked at the spirit in shock, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Are these records saying that Fen’Harel created the veil between our world and the fade?”

Bull looked at her dumbstruck, “You’re saying some guy just made the veil?” He shook his head as his thoughts over took him. “We must have been ass deep in demons before then!”

Tiatria looked back at the spirit who had disappeared. Tiatria went back she way came going down the stairs and found a library. She went through some of the books but didn’t find anything promising. She kept looking around till she saw a broken pathway across from where she was. She noticed more stones and had them rise high up to where the bridge was.

“These blocks are heading to the upside down Eluvian!”

Bull watched them rise and form into place. “Creepy and helpful but creepy.” Tiatria smiled having her eyes move back towards Bull.

Blackwall shook his head, “Why are these blocks moving where we want them to?”

Tiatria turned around looking at them. “This is a place of learning maybe this Vir Dirthara is helping us find what we need.”

Bull looked at her looking away from the stones. “That’s what's even weirder.”Tiatria wondered around the library looking at the books.

Varric looked at Tiatria as he read some of the titles, “Do you think we can take some of these books with us?”

Tiatria smiled looking at him, “I know right! I would love to read these to Amaila.” Her face saddened, “I don’t think they are actually books, more like dreams of books.”

Bull got a sour look on his face, “How about we leave all the creepy weird fade shit where we found it!”

Tiatria smiled at Bull as she shook her head before looking back at Varric. “Even if we could take them, they’re probably written in ancient elven which not even _my_ people can read.”

Varric picked up a book looking at the cover, “I’ve never read an elven novel. I wonder what kind of stories they told.”

Tiatria gave a teasing smile, "Probably some stories of the Dalish that would even make you blush."

Varric chuckled, "I doubt it."

Varric put the book down as Tiatria left the library. He followed her out as they went up the stairs and back through the Eluvian. When they came through the Sundered Hall there were more Qunari waiting for them. Tiatria hated to do it but she had to use her mark against the Qunari. It was already unstable as it was but, she had to do it. There were just too many of them when it was over everyone checked themselves for injuries. They all then worked their way down to the previous Eluvian that led to the Courtyard.

When she got to the middle of it next to the artifact it discharged. That caused her hand to flare up and she cried out in pain. Tiatria looked at her hand and saw that her mark had spread from her wrist to her forearm. After a few moments she stopped holding her hand and stood up straight as Blackwall walked up to her. He put his right hand on her back looking at her. Tiatria could see the worry in Blackwall's face, “The anchor again! Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall taking a deep breath. “The pain stopped.”

Varric walked up to Tiatria, “It keeps getting, I think you should tell Curly about this.”

Tiatria looked at Varric, “No, learning that it's spreading would only worry him.”

Varric nodded his head, “Yeah, I think it should! You’re his wife, you’re pregnant, and you’re the mother to his child and the Inquisitor! I think there is a lot to worry about here! We don’t know what’s happening here!”

Tiatria looked at Varric, “That’s the point we _don’t_ know what’s happening…I _don’t_ know what’s happening. I’m _not_ going to worry anyone least of all him about this till,f I know what it is and how bad it is!”

Varric crossed his arms looking at her, “I thought it was only the Seeker who could ever be this stubborn!”

Tiatria walked back to the original Eluvian that lead back to the bridge. “Fine Varric then you tell him! We both know how much he loves bad news and how much you love to give it.”

Varric snorted shaking his head, “You can’t hide this from him forever Sweetheart! You know that as damn well as I do!”

Tiatria stopped for a moment before she continued to walk on. “Ar Glandival Ghilas Halam.” She said softly as a single tear was shed.

Tiatria went back through the Eluvian that had the broken tower. Last time she visited there wasn’t anything there. This time she saw something, she went through and ran to the staircase. She saw another dead Qunari she looked over the body. “More dead Qunari with more terrified expressions.” She ran up the incline and saw another archivist spirit at the top.

When Tiatria did, “Welcome and listen to the words of those who last walked this place! If we get out of here I will end Fen’Harel! After he held back the sky to imprison the Gods the dread wolf disappeared. Lies! We must tear down the veil! The cities, the pathways without magic they’re crumbling. You’re wasting your time. Fen’Harel has turned our empire to ruins!”

Tiatria looked back at her friends, “So the ancient empire collapsed because the veil weakened magic.”

Blackwall looked at his friends, “Like damning a river! Rely on it for water all your life, what happens when it disappears?”

Varric shook his head, “Inquisitor you let even a handful of scholars into this place and you’ll rewrite everything…I mean apart from all those other times you rewrote everything.”

Tiatria saw an Eluvian in front of her, she had to chance it at this point.

Tiatia walked into the Eluvian hoping it would lead her to where she needed, wanted to go! When they came out she saw ruins to what looked like a ruined castle. An Eluvian could be seen in the distance. She walked out to the edge and looked around.

Bull walked up behind her, “Floating crap magic, magic mirror crap, evil demon crap!” Bull’s words got more heated as he spoke. Tiatria looked to her right and found a pathway that went up. Bull growled, “When this is over I’m going to need someone to hit me with a stick again!” Tiatria smiled as she shook her head she loved Bull and how he processed things.

Varric looked at him, “Whatever works for you Tiny!”

Bull growled, “Next time we get the gang together let’s do a Dragon instead! Dragons _are_ fun!”

When they got to the top it looked like the ruins of the inside of a temple. Tiatria saw document on desk, she walked over to see what it was. It might have been something the Viddasala would want. They seemed to be written in Qunlat and she couldn’t read it. But they looked like to be research notes of some kind.

“This looks like technical notes? What did the Qunari come here to learn?” Tiatria wondered aloud.

Tiatria showed the notes to Bull he looked them over. Bull paced around as he read the notes.“They’re real technical I can’t make out any either." Bull looked at Tiatria as he slightly shook his head, "Something about magic that’s it.”

Tiatria left the notes where she found them and continued to look. She turned to her right and ran till she came to an end she looked to her right and saw a path way downward and followed it. It curved a bit to the right as it reached the bottom.

Tiatria found more bricks and used her magic to make them form the rest to the bridge. “That should be enough steps! Let’s go and see if we can reach the inverted Eluvian now.”

They retraced their steps going back through one Eluvian and when they went down to go through the last one a group of Qunari were waiting for them.

Tiatria and the others fought them off. Tiatria did her best not to summon a fade rift. She didn’t want to use her mark if she didn’t have to at this point! It was hard because the Qunari were hard. She feared for her unborn child. Tiatria knew that her chainmail would protect her but she truly didn’t know how far that protection went. Tiatria used all her strength in magic to kill every last one of them. She used fire and Ice mainly to fight them. She hated the Qunari Shock Troopers the most. They were huge and had massive weapons that went with them. When it was over she needed a minute. She sat up against the wall and drank from her skin of water. Everyone looked at Tiatria as she was breathing pretty hard.

“Are you okay Boss?” Bull questioned.

Tiatria looked at him wetting down some of her hair. “Yeah Bull I just need a minute.”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria studying her, “You’re eyes they’ve changed you’re not the same person from two years ago. You’re tougher…stronger.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with a smile on her lips. “Being married to Cullen has been wonderful. He’s helped me find my inner lioness!”

Blackwall smiled, “I can see that my lady, it’s nice to see.”

Bull smiled at her, “I think Cullen was the right choice for you. Together you two came out stronger after everything two have been through.”

Tiatria got up after taking one last swig from her skin. “Thanks, let’s go.”

All three were amazed as Tiatria walked towards the Eluvian. She wasn’t the scared elf from two years ago who always feared men. She had changed was more confident, self-assured and took point.

Varric looked at the other two, “Come one our fearless leader awaits!”

Tiatria walked up to the Eluvian and touched it with her hand. She loved how it felt like water to the touch. She went through.

She and the others were back in the courtyard she then noticed ghostly apparitions appearing from the bookcases. She had her staff at the ready. She looked around seeing them they looked like the aspect of the Nightmare demon.

“They’re the Librarians!” Varric wasn’t sure how he was going to use Bianca in this. “Not good!”

Tiatria used her fire magic against them it seemed to work on one till she realized there were four more! She used her mark to summon a fade rift! It did little effect they were stuck fighting them the old fashioned way. As they fought the Librarians would talk in ancient elven. It took some doing a lot of fire spells but eventually they all died. With them all dead and gone Tiatria went through the original Eluvian and headed to the upside down island. She was able to fully cross to the inverted Eluvian. She went through and when she and the others came out the other side the saw a group of Qunari waiting for them. It seemed like they were in a completed temple with no roof but it had staircases and statues. The craftsmanship was stunning. In front of her was a shallow rectangular pool.

“Survivor of the Breach!” Tiatria looked around to see where that voice was coming from. She looked to her left and saw a female Qunari with short red hair approach her from on high. “Herald of change! Hero of the South!” Tiatria looked at this Qunari as she walked to the edge of the ledge she was on.

Tiatria had a feeling she knew who this Qunari was. “Viddasala I presume?”

This woman had dark skin, pale blue eyes and a hard look about her face. “After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you walked free among your people. Your duty is done Inquisitor! It is time to end your magic!”

Tiatria looked at her with her hands open and low, “It’s not too late to put our weapons down and talk.”

The Viddasala looked at her, “There is no need to act blind as to what you’ve become.”

Tiatria noticed a Saarebas wondering next to Viddasala bond with his hands behind his back. “I am no stranger to catastrophe but this disaster in the south defies comprehension! The Qun left your people to curve your own magic. You’ve amply proven we should have stepped in long ago.”

Tiatria started to worry about her daughter. Did they know or have plans for Amaila? “Then enlighten me for the Qun’s plans for us.”

Viddasala looked at her with great distain, “Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything? Its consequences stopped there? The day we saw the Breach the Qun decided its action. Remove your leaders and spare those who toil. This agent of Fen’Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him.”

Tiatria looked at Viddasala curiously, “Who is this agent and why do you think they work for the Inquisition?”

Viddasala turned around walking away as she talked to the Saarebas “Kill the Inquisitor then follow me to the Darvaarad…”

The other Qunari heard this and got into attack postures. Tiatria wove her staff around she was getting tired of this and wanted to leave. 

_'Why couldn’t anyone just opt for talking it out like adults and working it out?'_

****

Tiatria was careful to make sure to stir clear of the Saarebas and its magic as much as possible. That and the other Qunari soldiers made it hard. Luckily Bull knew how to deal with the Saarebas and was able to take him out when Blackwall had him distracted. After that, it was fairly easy to take out the rest.

Tiatria found notes scattered about and picked up a few. She turned around looking at the others. “No wonder the Qunari were translated notes into our language." Tiatria looked as she'd been socked in the stomach. "It was for their non Qunari spies!”

Bull took the notes from her and looked at her. “They’d have to, Qunlat is not an easy one to learn.”

Tiatria walked around to see if she could find anything else she moved to the eastern part of the temple to look. She found more notes, “These are Viddasala’s papers. They brought mages here to learn about strengthening the veil.”

Bull shook his head in awe with a smile, he had to respect the Viddasala cleverness. “A way to clamp down magic! No wonder she’s here!”

Tiatria looked at Bull a little suspicious, “It explains why the Qunari thought it was worth coming here.” Tiatria then walked up the stair that led up and hopefully out. She saw another archivist spirit in front of a pathway. The pathway had no path since the stones were gone. There was no way to get across to the Eluvian. Tiatria hoped the spirit would know.

“Visitors, patrons welcome the halls are open.”

Tiatria looked at the spirit, “Can you tell me where a Qunari named Viddasala went?”

“Yes we heard much, although she fooled herself that we could not hear. Take a key stone to the Darvaarad I will join you there soon and take stock of our remaining Gaatlock powder.”

Tiatria showed the keystone to the spirit. “I found a keystone with one of the Qunari.”

“Yes and you need words for their key" the spirit responded, "Maraas Nehraa. It glows. It will open the way to the Darvaarad. May you find what you seek. In coming here, you strengthened the paths. I can now raise one if you wish to go.”

The stones rose behind the spirit forming a walk able path to the Eluvian.

Tiatria smiled at the spirit ,“You have been very helpful…uh...”

“Ghil-Dirthalen was what the Elvhen called me. _‘One who guides seekers of Knowledge true.’_ I was connection one city could read the records of another, one Elvhen feel the memories of another. When the veil fell upon us, I marked the end of the end of all they knew. Farewell patrons. Would that I could have greeted you whole.”

Tiatria watched the spirit disappear before her eyes. “We have to find the Darvaarad and corner Viddasala there.” Tiatria told them with determination.

Tiatria went through the Eluvian came through the courtyard and Tiatria guided everyone back to the Eluvian that took them back to Winter Palace. 

************************************************************

Tiatria updated everyone when she changed and rested for a little while.

Josephine looked at Leliana in shock, “Your agents confirm there are Gattlock barrels in Denerim’s palace?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Yes and in Val Royeaux and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target.”

Cullen looked at them both, “The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house from the known world.”

Josephine sighed, “There is a bright side, warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition’s value.”

Leliana softly shook her head, “Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat.”

Tiatria sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I take it you have new information?”

Leliana put her hands behind her Divine robes, “The Elven servant handling the barrels disappeared. Notes in his quarters suggested he was a Qunari spy.”

Josephine looked at Leliana shocked, “But the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais not us.”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition’s supply manifest.”

Cullen shook his head as he let out a frustrated sigh. “How are we supposed to fight a war when we can’t even trust our own people?”

Tiatria looked at Leliana, “Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition’s manifest?”

Leliana nodded, “Yes, several of the Inquisition’s elven workers have gone missing. I had their backgrounds checked. They joined the Inquisition after fleeing the chaos in Kirkwall.”

Cullen sighed, “I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst. Many of the city’s elves converted to the Qun trying to find a better life.”

Josephine shook her head, “And the Qunari turned them into spies.”

Tiatria sighed shaking her head, “We can’t change what happened, only how we react to it now.”

Josephine got angry with tears in her eyes. “I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council and for what? To deceive and threaten we claim to protect?”

Cullen turned to look at her, “Once we locate the spies…”

Josephine wasn’t having it, “This isn’t about the spies!” She looked at Leliana, “You hid the Qunari body, you all but seized control of the Winter Palace…”

Cullen tried to calm Josephine down but he was getting angry himself. “We did what was right! Not what was politically convenient.”

Josephine looked at him harshly, “Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? They are planning to dismantle us as _we_ speak!”

Josephine lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes shaking her head. “And perhaps they are right.”

Suddenly everyone here a discharge of energy as Tiatria screamed out in pain. Everyone looked at Tiatria who was holding her left hand as the energy flared wildly from it. She started to fall to the ground and Cullen jumped across the desk and caught her before she hit the ground. He could see the pain in Tiatria's face as she struggled to look up at them. Cullen helped Tiatria to lean back into his left arm so she could lay down. Leliana and Josephine walked over to her. It took a moment for her mark to calm down. Everyone just looked at Tiatria as revealed her marked hand. Everyone could see that the mark had spread to almost her elbow. Tears formed in Cullen's eyes as Tiatria's breathed heavily with tears in her own eyes.

Tiatria body started to shake, “So it’s been getting worse," she admitted, "I don’t know why. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Cullen held his wife’s hand as he felt a dagger through the heart, he didn't know what was going on or how to help her. “I don’t know how much time, I got left. What I do know, is that the Qunari need to be stopped!”

Everyone could see the determination on Tiatria's face, “So I need to get to the Darvaarad while I can still fight!”

Cullen turned his head towards the others, “Can you leave us alone?” Leliana and Josephine left without a single word.

Cullen looked at Tiatria lovingly as he caressed the side of her face. “Why didn’t you tell me it had gotten worse?”

Tiatria looked up at him with a weak smile, “I didn’t want to worry you. You already had enough to worry about with the Winter Palace’s protection and Amaila.”

Cullen lowered his eyes looking a way for a moment, “Still you should have told me. How long has this been going on?”

Tiatria lowered her eyes, her face looked tired with burden. “Ever since we went back into the Eluvian and been looking into this Qunari plot.”

Cullen looked ill he realized that meant a while. He shook his head as Tiatria smiled at him. “I’ve gotten stronger because of you. I’ve changed for the better…you helped me find my inner lioness. I wanted to prove to myself that I was stronger…braver…telling you wouldn’t have changed the truth of what’s happening to me, so I didn’t want to worry you with it.”

Cullen gave Tiatria a weak smile as he knew she didn’t want to burden him needlessly with worry about something that wasn’t going to change. He took his right hand and brought Tiatria's head in close to his chest. Cullen laid the right side of his face on her head, “I can’t live without you Tia."

Cullen fought back tears as he looked at her rubbing her right arm. "I fear for you and the baby" his voice cracked, "what will I do?”

Tiatria smiled at him sweetly her right hand on his chest. “You have to Cullen. You have live for Amaila’s sake, there’s no choice.” She handed Cullen papers from behind her sash. “Now is as good time as any to show you these.”

Cullen took them looking at her curiously, “What are these?”

Tiatria gave a weak smile, “Varric gave them to me, we have a home in Kirkwall now. We are a Count and Countess, funny.”

Cullen looked at her puzzled, “What?”

Tiatria continued to smile at him, “If I don’t make it through this, I want you to take Amaila to Kirkwall and live there. I know you harbor ill feeling about Kirkwall but-”

Cullen hushed his wife gently, “Don’t talk like this, please.” He begged with tears in his eyes as he put his right hand on her stomach. “I want to look forward to watching your belly grow with our child. I want to grow old with you and watch our grandchildren grow.”

Tiatria held the left side of his face, “Cullen you have to face what the reality of what is…You’ll have a piece of me always with you in Amaila. Wherever you both are, I'll be with you.”

Tiatria looked ahead as she struggled to hold back her own tears. The mark still flared wildly causing her to groan. “I have to defeat the Qunari and accept the fact that Falon’Din is truly coming for me…and our child.” Cullen tried to hold back his own tears but couldn’t. “I’m sorry” She apologized, holding his right hand on her stomach. “I'm sorry that I couldn’t give you your son.” Tears poured down her her cheeks, "I failed you a second time."

Cullen kissed Tiatria madly, passionately. He wanted her to stop, he couldn’t take her talking like that. He held Tiatria close to him as he sobbed out loud.

Tiatria screamed again as her hand flared again, Cullen just held her head close to his chest as he rocked her. When Tiatria hand calmed down, Cullen gently picked her up and started to take her to their room.

“Where’s Amaila?” Tiatria asked in a pained and tearful tone.

“She’s sleeping in our room.” Cullen told her in a cracked tone.

“At least I can see her one more time.” Tiatria said in a weak tone.

Cullen shook his head, “Stop it, I won’t hear you talk like this anymore.” he scolded.

**************************************************************************

When Cullen got to their room he laid Tiatria gently onto their bed. Tiatria looked over to Amaila’s little cot. She was snuggled up to her little wolf doll. Tiatria sat up looking at her as tears fell from her eyes. She got up and walked to her Daughter’s bed. She knelt down and softly caressed her honey blonde curls. She kissed her right cheek gently.

Tiatria whispered softly into her daughter’s ear.“In our dreams I've always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all time. I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere you are, I'll be with you, my precious Da’len.”

Tiatria then stood up and walked over to her bed and laid down. Cullen laid on his right forearm, and held Tiatria's face with his left hand kissing her. He couldn’t let the night end without loving her, touching her. He slowly undressed Tiatria, removing her sash and shirt. Cullen lustfully, wantonly kissed her. His kiss consumed Tiatria as his body pressed her into their bed.

Tiatria's right hand threaded through Cullen's hair. He moved his right hand from Tiatria's cheek down to her shoulder, down the left side of her body. He got a hold of Tiatria's pants and started to pull them down. They came down past her butt. Cullen sat up throwing Tiatria's boots off and took off her pants the rest of the way. Tiatria sat up and unfastened the belt that held Cullen's sword. Cullen took his sword and placed it down on the floor. She then helped him remove his pants after he kicked off his boots, to which they both laughed.

Cullen took both sides of Tiatria's face into his hands as he kissed her so gently it almost wasn’t thought of as kiss. Cullen lowered her back onto the bed as she opened her legs and he moved into the middle of them. As he kissed her, Cullen moved his lips along Tiatria's jawline and down her neck. His tongue and lips found her collarbone and her left breast as he cupped her right. Tiatria arched her back as her left hand grabbed the back of Cullen's head. Cullen's left hand went down her body and thigh. Tiatria's hips rose urging his touch further, his kisses and tongue moved down the center of her body.

The tip of his tongue gently caressed Tiatria skin like a feather. Feeling Cullen's tongue on her skin caused Tiatria's skin to be consumed by flame. When Cullen reached her clit, he gently began to attend to it. Tiatria's right hand grabbed Cullen's hair as she slowly bucked her hips. Cullen knew with her carrying his child, she was more sensitive. He was going to make use of it to his advantage. Cullen gently flicked his tongue; causing it to circle around her clit. He then kissed it and sucked on it gently.

Tiatria moaned to the point she almost screamed. She clutched onto Cullen's hair tight as he held onto her hips which almost flung him off the bed. His tongue continued to circle her clit slowly. It pressed against Tiatria's most sensitive spots and lapping with a strangely loving attentiveness. Cullen knew her secrets, the small kisses, the lite licks of his tongue to make her a wanting mess on his bed, them all. And with those secrets he used used them without mercy and forced Tiatria so hard, she light behind her eye lids.

Cullen sat up with his left arm propping himself up. Tiatria looked up as she moaned her cheeks almost red. The look in Cullen's eyes were that of a fierce hunger, almost predatory. Cullen's lips passionately consumed his wife's lips as he took hold of her and turned himself onto his back. Tiatria laid her hands on top of Cullen's head as they kissed passionately. Her hips moved gently at first causing Cullen to put his hands on them. Eventually her hips moved as she continued Cullen's wanton assault. Tiatria's hair fell in her face as she cried out in pleasure. 

Cullen rose and kissed Tiatria as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head lowering her back down. His cock ached inside her, it was so hard it was rock solid. Cullen used his body to hover over Tiatria kissing her. She grabbed his cock from inside of her and began rubbing it stimulating him as they kissed with weti, passionate, kisses. Tiatria could feel Cullen pulse in her hand.

As her fingers fell away from Cullen's cock her left hand held onto the beds head board. Cullen held onto his wife's hips as he reinserted his cock. Cullen started moving his hips sliding himself through her delicate folds.

Cullen was beyond gentle with her this time. He always was but even more so now. He took his time and was slow, both threaded their fingers through each other’s hair. He nibbled at the soft spots of her jawline and neck. Cullen's right hand caressing Tiatria's left jaw and his thumb rubbing her lower lip. Her fingertips gently moved up and down his back. Cullen wanted every touch, every feel, and every smell of her ingrained into his memory. If this was to be the last time he was going to lay with his wife, he was going to enjoy it and make it last. Cullen rose his head and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. He wanted to always remember them as he moved his hips.

Cullen wanted to forever remember the look in them the lust, the joy they held when he was inside her. His fingertips gently revealed Tiatria's right ear as he kissed her with intense passion. In those passionate, loving, memorable moments Cullen felt the need to move with more vigor. It was at that moment Tiatria released a tpe of magical energy that heightened their senses to an almost unbearable peak that caused both to climax that it caused almost violent aftershocks.

Cullen didn’t dare let go as his body shook with ferocity, he just laid there till both their bodies quieted. After a moment, Tiatria let go and he lowered himself on top of her and gently slipped himself inside of Tiatria's vaginal folds.

Tiatria smiled looking at Cullen as they kissed and smiled at each other, Tiatria's legs wrapped around his waist. “I have never seen such passion or ferocity. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Cullen have a smirk, “Only when it comes to you or battle ma sa'lath.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen in shock, “How did you?”

Cullen chuckled as he nibbled her left jaw. “I have been reading.”

Tiatria could feel him smile against her skin as he nibbled and kissed her jaw. Tiatria pushed Cullen onto his back. Cullen rubbed her breasts as he slowly moved his hands down to her stomach. As Cullen's right hand in her hair, Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body pressed firmly against him, his right hand moved down to her butt. Cullen helped his once again hardened cock find its way inside of her. Once inside he helped Tiatria move with purpose.

Tiatria looked at Cullen slightly confused, “Why are making this last so long my lion?” her breath hot on his face.

Cullen kissed his wife gently, “I want to _always_ remember this night.” He told her softly caressing her face with tears in his eyes. “Before we meet each other again.”

Tiatria smiled and as they kissed Cullen moved with both of his hands into hers. It wasn’t long before both their cheeks were pink and breathing heavy. Cullen helped Tiatria wrap her legs around his waist and he moved her into his lap as he sat back onto his knees and watched, his move up and down. Tiatria moaned as felt hot and her heart fluttered. Cullen felt a fire grow from his loins that spread from his stomach. He started to growl as they looked at each other. Eyes firmly fixed on each other, mouths a gape, sweat pouring down their bodies, within moments they cried out together. Sweating and spent as they looked at each other kissing passionately.

Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes as Cullen held her face in her hands. Cullen wiped away her tears with his thumbs and gently smiled. "Ar lath ma Ma'arlath" he leaned over and kissed her gently. Tiatria sobbed as she was amazed that Cullen spoke her words.

Tiatria hugged him as tight as she could before she kissed his forehead and looked at him " Ma vhenan Emma Arla Irssal Ma Lath Ar."

They both held each other as Tiatria put her chin on his head. She then placed her right cheek on it as they wept. "You were the best thing to ever happen to me Cullen. I regret nothing in our journey together." Cullen looked at her as she spoke, "Thank you for loving me and healing me, heart and soul."

Cullen lowered Tiatria on her back on the bed as kissed her womb, as he looked at her. "I have been truly blessed by the Maker to have you in my life." He kissed her gently. 

******************************************************************* 

When Cullen was asleep Tiatria was fully dressed and she looked at him, she kissed him on the lips “I will always love you my lion.” She then walked over to her daughter and kissed her, “Be good for Daddy.” She then left the room to gather the others.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria searches for the Viddasala and her stronghold of the Darvaraad. When she finds it she finds out the true intentions of why the Viddasala has planned for the South and the agents of Fen'Harel. In her discovery Tiatria discovers ultimate betrayal amongest her most thought of loyalest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qunlat Translation:
> 
> Ataash Varin Kata Asit Tal Eb: In the end lies the glory, the way things are meant to be.
> 
> Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-Asaara Meravas Adin Kata: For the dragon wind so shall it be the end!
> 
> Teth a: A call for attention, or warning
> 
> Bas: Literally, "thing;" foreign to the Qun; purposeless. Often used as a neutral term to describe non-Qunari people. Also used after a weapon name to denote it is intended for mages.

Tiatria woke Bull, Blackwall and Varric from their beds. She waited outside the room where the Eluvian was kept. They saw her looking tired and pained.

Tiatria looked at them all, “We’re not coming back till the Qunari are stopped.”

All three could see in Tiatria's eyes she doubted her own return. She opened the door and stepped into the Eluvian. The others followed behind her as well. When they came through the Eluvian Tiatria ran straight seeing a new path leading downward just a little. She ran for the Eluvian there. “The Darvaarad, alright everyone prepare for what’s ever on the other side of this Eluvian.”

When they came through the sky was till night and they were in a fortress. Tiatria stepped carefully as not to alert anyone. She walked to the left seeing a small series of steps and saw broken Eluvians everywhere and shards of the glass on the ground. She then moved left again after coming down the stairs to find another set of stair and seeing Qunari fifty feet from her up a small incline of stairs. Tiatria ran across the pathway and up them. She and the others met them in battle taking them out as quietly as possible. First there was only two but three more snuck in and one caught her off guard slashing her in the back. 

Tiatria fell onto the ground landing on all fours. “Someone help!”

Bull ran in and interceded with his axe throwing the warrior back. The two clashed weapons and fought for control. Bull looked back at her, “You okay Boss?”

Tiatria shook her head as she got up, her mythril armor had protected her thankfully.“Yes, thank you!”

Bull turned his attention to his opponent, “No problem no let me take care of this asshole!” Bull shoved him back and swung his axe taking of the front of his face. The Qunari’s brain slid out of his skull as his body fell to its knees and then to the ground.

Tiatria looked at him with her eyes wide open in horror. She then shook her head and cast ice spells to freeze the others for Bull to shatter with his axe. A Saarebas ran in and it took everything they had to defeat the damn thing. When it was dead Tiatria saw a work table that had notes. She walked over a looked at them. They talked about studying Eluvians and how the Dwarves were meticulous in their research of them and their inner workings of them. Tiatria saw a brazier with veil fire and lit a torch she then crossed the battlements to the other side. She screamed in pain as her mark flared up in pain again.

Varric gasped, “Ah shit, that can’t be good.” Tiatria looked back at him as she groaned in pain. She saw the fear in his eyes,“Are you alright?” Varric asked.

Tiatria took deep breaths as she was doubled over; her face scrunched up in pain. The energy from the mark had almost consumed all of her forearm. “We should hurry.”

Tiatria then saw Gattlock bombs across from where she was and took a deep breath. She saw more Qunari warriors and ran for the bombs. She lit fire from her finger tips to light one of the bombs and ran to her left.

“Here they come!” she warned.

The Qunari had seen her light it and were coming to stop her and put it out. However it was too late by the time she crossed and go to the next section with the others the bomb had gone off causing a chain reaction with the others around it. It killed all the nearby Qunari.

Varric looked at the charred corpses, “So about this war, you know things didn’t end well for Kirkwall the last time the Qunari got angry.” Tiatria found a stair case that curved to the right leading upwards. “I really hope we settle this fast. I have already seen all the burning cities I ever want to see.” When they reached the top Tiatria took a careful look around.

Bull being taller saw a few things, “They have guards on watch. Not sure if we can sneak by.” 

They couldn’t Qunari Spear-man caught sight of them and attacked from the stairway to her right that led upwards. Tiatria used her staff to cast fireballs at him. Blackwall ran around the corner and charged him. By the time Bull and Varric were able to join him the Qunari was dead. However more guards came out and Tiatria lit any Gattlock barrels she could find and ran for cover. Luckily the others saw it and were able to get cover too.

When they blew so did Varric, “Warn us the next time you’re going to do that!”

Tiatria looked at Varric with remorse, “I’m sorry Varric are you all alright?” She looked at them all looking no worse for wear. She turned around going up the stair seeing a huge door vault.

Tiatria looked at it, “That’s quite the door!”

Tiatria could see it had several locks on it. She knew that it had to have had a way to unlock. She decided to look around first she walked off to the battlements to the left and found a tower with all kinds of research. She found a table with red lyrium on it.

“Red lyrium! Do the Qunari have any idea what they’re dealing with?”

Varric shook his head, “No, they might think they do, but they don’t.”

Tiatria looked around more and saw other things: Fen’Harel statues, elven artifacts and even…“Is that an Astrarium? How did the Qunari move it here?”

Blackwall shook his head in amazement, “Maker’s Breath do they even know what half these things do?”

Tiatria went back to the vaulted door and turned around and saw what looked like a barred room like a cage. On the right had an opening for her to walk in with a barred door that was unlocked. Inside she found a table that had notes. She read them and they were the logs of the Gatekeeper. They talked about artifacts that were brought in and then about the door. To her left were three wheels that unlocked the door. Tiatria turned them each a certain number of times to unlock the door. It was complicated because she had to turn them each a certain number of times just right. When she turned the last wheel she heard something turn behind the door.

Tiatria smiled, “Perfect let’s go!”

Tiatria ran out and ran for the door. The door opened and it revealed another room inside of it. They seemed to be the barracks of the Darvaarad. They walked cautiously down the hallway heading for the door fifty feet in from of them. They were right to be cautious a Qunari warrior stood guard. They followed him to the left down a flight of stairs that led to the mess hall. More warriors were there waiting. When they were all dead they went out to the left and saw an outward view of the valley and prisoner cells to the right. Tiatria’s mark went off again causing her to groan in pain but the light gave their location away. More Qunari came to attack, Bull, Blackwall and Varric huddled around her.

“Crap! Come on we have to get you out of here!” yelled Bull as they fought off the enemy.

When they were dead Blackwall picked Tiatria up. Tiatria pointed down the hall, “We need to go into that study.” She told them Blackwall looked at Bull who gave a nod.

They walked in looking around and Tiatria saw an open book. Varric handed it to her and she read it. She now knew what they were doing with finding all the artifacts and Astrariums they were collecting. They were using them to unlock the Eluvians.

Tiatria looked up at Blackwall and the others, “Morrigan said the key to an Eluvian could be anything! Including knowledge or power. So their stockpiling both, that’s how they got the key stone and unlocked so many Eluvians we’ve seen.”

Bull shook his head and sighed, “Hopefully they don’t have anymore magical crap to throw at us!”

Bull’s face lit up as he looked down the hall as he looked out the door. “That dragon skull would make a wicked arm chair though, maybe we can take it back to Skyhold after this!”

They then went back the way they came to where the cells were and turned left then turned left again. They found a set of double doors at the end of a hallway down some stairs.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria, “Can you walk my Lady? We don’t know what we will find in there.”

Tiatria nodded and he put her down. When they entered they came into what looked to be a great hall of some kind and in another room across from them clearly visible was a dragon. Tiatria could hear the beast's screams for freedom and to end it's pain.

Tiatria’s heart stopped at the sight of it as it roared. “The Qunari’s Dragon’s Breath is an actual dragon?” A Qunari guard turned around hearing them and sounded the alarm. "Teth A! Bas!"

A cross the room the Viddasala came out from a room from above. “Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-Asaara Meravas Adin Kata!” Saarebas came walking up the stairs along with the guards. Tiatria held onto her staff, her heart pounding. Viddasala looked at Bull, “Hissrad! Now, please. Vinek Kathas.”

Bull nodded, “Understood Ma’am.”

Tiatria turned around in confusion holding tightly onto her staff as Bull took out his axe. Bull looked at Tiatria, “Change of plans, nothing personal.” Tiatria’s eyes widened in fear as her stomach sank, her blood ran cold. “Boss”, he hissed.

Bull ran for Tiatria with his axe in hand Tiatria cast ice from her finger tips to the ground causing Bull to slip. She ran as she fought other Qunari, she froze those she could so when Bull swung his axe he hit his allies.

“Bull stop! What are you doing?” screamed Tiatria, hoping onto one frozen Qunari statues back and jumping onto one of the hanging Qunari flags. “Just following orders!” he yelled.

Tiatria climbed up it holding her right hand up over head. She summoned ice, lightning and fire from her finger tips causing an explosion. All three shot down like a mixed hail storm. She looked down seeing Bull grabbing the flag and about to pull it down. She formed an ice shard and threw it at Bull. Tiatria screamed releasing the shard, which he dodged. She then turned her attentions towards the Saarebas. It started to summon the energy that drew all nearby. Tiatria held onto the flag fiercely as she formed a huge ice shard that had electric energy surrounding it. She then looked at Saarebas and let go of the shard above her head. She let go of the crystal and it was as expected drawn in by Saarebas’ energy. Varric dropped to the floor dodging the crystal by inches as it drilled into Saarebas’ chest causing him to fly backwards. The energy subsided as she took deep breaths. She then felt the flag come down and Bull roared beneath her. Tiatria’s heart stopped as she barely dodged Bull grabbing her by the throat.

It took everything Tiatria had to dodge his massive swings. This one time in her life she truly was afraid for her life. Bull knew she was with child and he didn’t care. Bull’s axe swung and caught her staff. Tiatria fell to the ground sliding several feet until she stopped hitting a wall. She looked over seeing Bull stand over her with his axe over his head. Tiatria huddled into a ball waiting for Bull's blow but then she heard Bull gasp. She looked up and an arrow was in Bull's throat. A sword blade was in his chest that was pulled out. Blood trickled out of Bull’s mouth as he dropped his axe and dropped to his knees. Tiatria looked into Bull’s eye as he fell to the ground dead.

Blackwall and Varric looked at her, “Are you all right my lady?” 

Tiatria looked at them shell shocked. She didn’t know what to do or say. Varric just looked at Bull’s body, “Shit! What was he doing? He could have at least warned us before betraying us!”

Tiatria crawled over to Bull’s body and touched the top of his head gently as tears formed. Her face slowly scrunched up as she started to show her anguish. She let out a gut wrenching scream as she put her head onto his. She put her right arm over Bull's chest.

Tears poured from her eyes, “WHY? WHY BULL? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE FOR THIS? FOR THIS QUN? BECAUSE IT DEMANDED IT? WHY?" Tiatria began hitting Bull’s chest with her right fist. “YOU WHERE BETTER THAN THIS BULL! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR THE QUN! THIS DIDN’T HAVE TO HAPPEN!”

Varric looked at Bull with tears in his eyes walked over to her. He put his arms around Tiatria's shoulders and laid his head on Tiatria's back as she wept for her, their friend.

“That bid dumb ox! What was he thinking?” asked Varric tearfully.

Blackwall lowered his head with is sword and shield low to the ground. He closed his eyes as tears slipped past him. Tiatria just wailed over Bull’s body as she held his head close to hers. The ground shook as the dragon roared again, and Tiatria was reminded they had a job to do. She rose her head looking at Bull. His face wet from her tears, she slowly closed his eye. She looked at Bull trying to stop crying as she stroked the side of his face.

Varric looked at his friend, “I wish there was something we could say for him. I hate leaving him like this.”

Tiatria smiled she remembered back when Bull sprinkled the Chargers ashes over Skyhold. “There is.”

Blackwall and Varric looked at Tiatria, “Ataash Varin Kata Asit Tal Eb .” She then leaned over and kissed his forehead before slowly rising to her feet.

Varric looked at Tiatria, “Do you have any idea what you just said?”

Tiatria shook her head as they walked into the next room to meet the dragon. “No, but I heard him say it once for some people he loved and lost once.”

They entered the next chamber to meet the dragon head on. Blackwall looked this fearsome beast as he ran down the stairs using his shield to block the fire as he tried to get near it to stab it with sword. “This monster is too dangerous! We can’t let the Qunari keep it!

Varric looked the dragon over and saw the sorry state it was in. “This dragon is in bad shape! It’s like kicking a wounded puppy! Although the giant fire breathing kind!”

Tiatria used ice spells against it and enchanted the others weapons to ice as well. The Dragon was half dead from ill use from the Qunari. Tiatria looked at the creature in the eye. She could here it ask to put an end to it's misery. However it asked for a death as a warrior. Tiatria agreed to the creatures terms. 

It wasn’t as strong as it could have been but, still was putting up one hell of a fight. Tiatria used a fade rift on it to drain its energy. Once the Qunari saw what they were doing they attacked Tiatria and the others. Tiatria had enough She used all the mana she had left and summoned and ice storm. The storm was harsh and bitterly cold. The Qunari warriors froze solid and those who didn’t, ran. The dragon slowed dramatically and Blackwall was able to jump onto its back he ran up its neck and plunged his sword into its skull. The beast dropped down dead onto the ground. Tiatria fell to her knees drained.

Blackwall ran to Tiatria and knelt down, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria nodded, “Just tired.”

A gate dropped down that led across a bridge and to an Eluvian. Tiatria watched the Viddasala and her forces stand their ground as Tiatria ran to fight them. An Eluvian behind them, she could see that it was day through the mirror. Tiatria stopped as her mark stopped her from advancing. She stopped in her tracks screaming.

The Viddasala looked at her, “Here Inquisitor you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart, if the agents of Fen’Harel are not stopped you will shatter the world as well.”

Tiatria took deep breaths as she stood up and looked at the Viddasala. Tiatria watched as the Viddasala’s people walked through the Eluvian.

Tiatria shook her head, “The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents.”

The Viddasala didn’t look convinced, “Come Inquisitor, I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me? You would have died from the mark on your hand if it weren’t for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach.” Tiatria felt a cold chill shoot down her spine. “Who led you to Skyhold, who gave Corypheus the orb then founded the Inquisition.” Viddasala gave Tiatria a hard look. “Solas an agent of Fen’Harel!”

Varric looked at her shocked and pissed, “Damn it Chuckles what have you done?”

Tiatria gave the Viddasala a nasty look, she wasn’t going to let that bitch talk to her that way. “Whatever Solas has done, I am nobody’s puppet!”

The Viddasala shook her head, “Even now you refuse to see the strings. Solas tricked us all, he pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace to lure you into opposing us.”

Tiatria thought that was rather clever on Solas’ part. “Without him we could have brought the south peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades!”

Tiatria’s mark began to flare again. She fell to her knees holding up her hand as she screamed holding it. The Viddasala looked at her, “Bada-Hadan Inquisitor, if it’s any consolation Solas will not outlive you!”

Viddasala then went through the Eluvian. Tiatria was doubled over in pain with her hand as she struggled to look at the Eluvian. Tiatria snorted as she got up and looked at the others, “Whatever else, Solas was once one of us.” She shook her head, “I won’t leave him for Viddasala!”

Tiatria looked at the Eluvian and walked up to it resolved to save her friend. When they came through Blackwall looked around seeing a pathway through a ruin bridge tunnel.

“Viddasala can’t be far.” They came through the tunnel to find and over grown path of forest. Tiatria used the Eluvian to look at the Winter Palace she saw Cassandra looking at it and was shocked to see Tiatria looking at her. “Cassandra I need you!”

Cassandra stepped through without hesitation to see her new surroundings. “Where is Bull?” No one could answer her.

“We’ll explain later, right now we need to stop the Viddasala. She’s going after Solas.” Tiatria told her.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria shocked, “What why?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Come on, no time!”

A small hill was in front of them. Tiatria saw the hill was actually a stair case leading upwards. She and the others went up them to find more temple ruins.

“There up ahead!” yelled Varric

They Qunari warriors were in front of them running. They were catching up till Tiatria’s mark erupted causing her to fall into the water.

Suddenly Tiatria felt herself being pulled into the air by what felt like an invisible force. Tiatria looked at her and and saw the energy building to and dangerous level. “EVERYONE BACK!” she screamed as it exploded.

The pain was horrible the anchor seemed to be having a meltdown at this point, leaving Tiatria shrieking in agony. 

Cassandra ran to Tiatria and helped her feet. “If it keeps up like this it will kill you!” said Cassandra warned.

Tiatria walked away, “I have made my peace with that!”

Varric looked at Cassandra as they ran, “Chuckles apparently works for Fen’Harel.” She gave him a look of disbelief as he shook his head with a smile. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

Cassandra looked back at her friend, “Solas must help us as he did in Haven!”

When they got to the top of the stairs, they were on top of a cliff. Tiatria turned to the left and saw lush over growth but saw an Eluvian. As they ran for it a Qunari Defender came out of it. This time Cassandra was Tiatria’s knight and protected her. She guarded her back and flank as she could see she was clearly weakened. When he was dead they went through the mirror and were in a gully.

Tiatria fell to her knees as her mark took her again. Again it lifted her into the air and exploded with energy. Cassandra ran to Tiatria. Tiatria’s breathing was labored as the energy of the Anchor coursed through her body. Cassandra helped her sit up.

Tiatria looked at her, “Tell Cullen I…”

Cassandra sweetly smiled, “I will my friend I shall tell him all that is in your heart and more.” Cassandra helped her to her feet and made sure Tiatria was steady before she let go. Tiatria looked down the gully and saw a statue of Fen’Harel and above it a little hill with another Eluvian. She could see more Qunari running into it.

Varric stopped holding Bianca as more Qunari attacked. “There’s the path and there’s the Saarebas. He’s always with the Viddasala!”

As they fought the Qunari warriors it took everything Tiatria had. Eventually Tiatria passed out she had no more mana or reserves to give. Varric stayed next to her as Cassandra and Blackwall took care of the Qunari. When it was over Cassandra ran over with a skin of water. She knelt down and held Tiatria’s head up and had her drink some of it. Tiatria started to drink it as fast as she could. 

“Slow my friend you’ll choke.” Cassandra warned.

After a moment Tiatria was able to sit up and finish all the water Cassandra had. Tiatria could see the concern in Cassandra’s eyes. “Is your child…”

Tiatria nodded holding her stomach as she got up. “Yes, it’s still inside me. Creators only know how but it still clings to life.”

Blackwall gave Tiatria, her staff, “This child has strength in him that only the rest of us dream about.” Tiatria put her weight into the staff as she walked with the others to the Eluvian. As she got closer her body was consumed by the anchor’s energy again. Her heart pounded as more soldiers attacked them.

Cassandra pulled Tiatria back behind her. “Stay behind Varric and Blackwall, I will take the advance. You seek some kind of cover. You are in no condition to fight!”

Before Tiatria could do anything her mark’s energy went nuts again and she was lifted into the air again. The explosion resulted in all the surrounding Qunari dying. Cassandra ran back to Tiatria as she coughed. She put Tiatria’s left arm around her neck to lift her up onto her feet. Tiatria could see in all of their eyes now that they knew what was coming for her now. It wouldn’t be long now and she knew it. They all walked for the Eluvian and went through it.

When they did, Cassandra had Tiatria sit down on a crate nearby and fought of the advancing Qunari guard. No one was going to let them get near her. They fought with everything they had. Tiatria could see they were on a stone bridge and as the Qunari were pushed back she took cover behind a wagon. She noticed Gattlock bombs nearby and had an idea. She didn’t have any energy for major spells but she did for small ones. She lit a small fire flare on her right index finger.

“Everyone seek cover!” she yelled out.

Tiatria threw the fire spark at a bomb and that ignited a chain of them. Everyone heard it and ran for it seeking shelter behind the cart. When it blew all the Qunari who tried to escape were incinerated.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria who smiled at her. “You are just full of surprises today.” They slowly walked across the bridge to the next Eluvian. When they went through they seemed to be in a temple ruin dedicated to Fen’Harel. When they ran into the open across the courtyard Tiatria’s mark took over again.

“RUN!” she yelled.

Everyone sought cover as it burst again. When Tiatria dropped to the ground Varric helped her up. She held onto her staff and continued. She wasn’t going to stop till she stopped Viddasala and saved her friend. Unfortunately, Viddasala had the Saarebas and more warriors go after them. Cassandra grabbed Tiatria and shoved her in an alcove under a staircase. The rest of them started to kick some Qunari ass. 

Tiatria couldn’t see anything only hear. She heard swords clashing, arrows flying, spears traveling through the air. Curiosity got the better of her when she saw that everyone was by the Eluvian which was across from where she was. Tiatria then saw the three of them were being overrun by the Qunari and Saarebas. She ran to help her friends. Her staff set to fire as she roared to join them. Her mark took over again and Tiatria started to scream. She noticed Gattlock barrels by the Eluvian where they all were. Tiatria looked at her friends with tears in her eyes as she ran towards them.

“RUN!”

Everyone saw Tiatria running towards them with her mark flaring. They weren’t sure what she was going to do but they were going to listen. They jumped the railing as Tiatria had ascended the stairs and she had just gotten within five feet of her goal when her mark went off. Luckily a Gattlock barrel was nearby and exploded and it set off a chain reaction that caused every barrel to off. The force blew Saarebas through the Eluvian. Tiatria hit the ground hard and skidded thirty feet before stopping. Everyone else staid below the railing as everything went off. When the smoke and dust cleared they rose slowly. They Qunari were gone and dust. Luckily the Eluvian remained.

Blackwall found Tiatria near a Fen’Harel statue. He picked her up gently as Cassandra checked her pulse. It was weak but it was there. They all sat down under the statue for a moment, just to review what had happened.

Varric looked at his friends for a moment, “Okay anyone besides me want to tell Cullen, his wife kicks ass?” He then put his head back on the statue blowing out air threw his mouth. After sometime Tiatria opened her eyes, her head hurt but otherwise she was alright.

Tiatria looked at her friends, “Are you alright?” she asked.

Cassandra smiled at her, “We are no worse for wear. How are you?”

Tiatria shook her head getting some dust and debris out of it. “I’m okay, I think. I feel better after having a nap.” She slowly stood up as she picked up her staff.

“That was some quick thinking back there.” said Blackwall. Tiatria smiled as she walked towards the Eluvian.

When they came through they saw Viddasala. She was hundreds of feet away in front of another Eluvian. Tiatria went down a small hill as fast as she could. “Let’s finish this Inquisitor! You’re dead Inquisitor, your soul is dust!”

Tiatria then saw the Viddasala disappear into the Eluvian. At that moment the ground around her shook as it took on a bright blue glow. And Saarebas exploded from the ground. However he had changed he was no longer bound like before. He was Saarath now and far more dangerous. As much as she knew her friends wanted to protect her, Tiatria wouldn’t let them. She fought with them, Saarath had this energy that pulled them close to them for close attacks with energy bursts. He was able to summon demons which he wasn’t able to do before. This time Tiatria couldn’t afford to let the creature stand in her way of stopping Viddasala.

She summoned the fade rift slowing Saarath down. Everytime her mark started flare she stayed near Saarath and had the others run. The Explosion wound him further and kill all demons he would have summoned. Eventually Saarath was weakened enough that Blackwall charged Saarath with his shield bashing him in the middle. It knocked him down as Cassandra had jumped in the air as her sword came down and struck him in the mouth. The force split his head open like a melon. Tiatria stood on all fours shaking breathing heavily.

Tiatria fell to the ground exhausted, when she awoke Cassandra gave her a full skin of water. Tiatria feverishly drank it. “You need to take care my friend. If you are to face this Viddasala you have to be rested enough to face her.” Cassanda told her.

Tiatria knew she was right and nodded, “I would if the Anchor gave me that kind of time Cassandra.”

Tiatria took a deep breath as she rose to her feet as she grabbed her staff. She looked at her mark as it flared with erratic energy. Tiatria knew the time had come to face Viddasala and save Solas from her.


	6. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria sets to her path on stopping Viddasala and saving Solas. In doing so discovers Solas' true path intent and path for the elves. She also discovers her daughters's truest path and destiny in fate of the elves that Solas has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language Translation:
> 
> Halani: Help
> 
> Qunlat Translation: 
> 
> Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost: It is the end you all fall.
> 
> Maraas Kata: It is not the end

Tired and worn from the battle from Saarath, Tiatria looked at the Eluvian ahead of her. She knew the fight with the Viddasala had come. One step through that Eluvian and fates would be decided.

Cassandra approached her, “Are you alright?” she looked her over.

Tiatria looked at her nodding, “Yes”

Cassandra helped Tiatria sit down. “You should rest for a little while, recover some of your strength before anything else.”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, I can’t Solas-”

Cassandra looked squarely into Tiatria eyes, “You are nearly dead Inquisitor. If you don’t rest you aren’t good to anyone, not Solas or yourself.” Tiatria looked at the Eluvian then at Cassandra.

Tiatria hugged Cassandra close, “Remember your promise?”

Cassandra could hear her friend’s tears. She knew this would be her last battle with her friend. “Yes, my friend I remember, I will see it done.”

Varric lowered his head as he saw Cassandra’s eyes become glassy. Tiatria looked at Cassandra and looked at the Eluvian. “You have my back?” 

Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric looked at it as they stood behind. Their weapons at the ready, “Yes, Inquisitor we stand ready…for whatever comes.” They slowly walked towards the Eluvian.

Tiatria stepped through the Eluvian first and turned around seeing that it had closed. How would Varric and Blackwall follow her now? She turned around to see a lush field of flowers, grass, and trees. Stone paths with ruins and pillars all around. She gasped as she jumped to her right taken by fright as she saw a Qunari statue frozen in frozen motion of attack. She looked around and saw several that were like that, more than several. Over two dozen at least. She slowly made her way through the statue garden to find a stairway that led to another Eluvian. She stopped her advance when she heard a familiar voice, his voice.

“Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.” Tiatria ran towards the familiar voice she looked around hearing the Viddasala. “Maraas Kata!”

Tiatria ran past more Qunari statues past a waterfall. Solas looked at the Viddasala in Elven armor with fur stole around his right shoulder and chest.

“Your forces have failed. Leave now and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.” Solas warned turning away from Viddasala walking to the Eluvian.

Tiatria walked up to the stairs to the landing where the Viddasala was watching Solas walking away from her. The Viddasala angered growled in angered stood ready to throw a spear at Solas while his back was turned. Solas paused as eyes glowed silver and blue. Viddasala’s body froze and she turned to stone. Solas’ body relaxed and his hands held each other. He slowly walked forward towards the Eluvian.

Tiatria could tell he was aware of her presents. She walked up to him stopping ten feet away from him. “Solas.”

Solas slowly turned around looking at her, Tiatria's hand flared up and she grabbed it crying out in pain. It seemed to consume more of her arm and part of her face. She fell to her knees as Solas approached her. He stopped three feet from her and looked at her. His eyes glowed again as he looked at her. Her mark settled down and stopped, after a moment Tiatria was able to rise to her feet.

Tiatria looked at Solas whose face was face was filled with concern. “That should give us more time.” Tiatria hugged her friend, “I suspect you have questions.”

Tiatria looked at Solas looking at her left hand, “How are you able to control the anchor?”

Solas smiled, “In the same way I stopped it from killing you in Haven. Although I am stronger now. The mark you bear was bestowed upon you by the orb of Fen’Harel.”

Solas sighed looking away from Tiatria, “My orb.”

Tiatria looked at him in shock, “You’re Fen’Harel?”

Solas looked at Tiatria caressing her right cheek with her hand. “I was Solas first, Fen’Harel came later. An insult I took as a badge of pride. The dread wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies.” He gave her a soft smile, “Not like Inquisitor I suppose. You all but know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name.”

Tiatria looked at her friend with love in her eyes as well as tears. “Our legends of you are wrong!” Her face showed her anger, “I saw the truth as we traveled the crossroads.”

Solas had a placid look to his face, “You saw another story.” Solas shook his head, “Written in desperation to give me more credit than I ever deserved.” Solas lowered his head closing his eyes.

Tiatria took the right side of his face with her hand and moved it to look at her. “You were a hero Solas!” Tears fell from her eyes.

Solas turned from her, “I sought to free my people to from slavery from would be Gods.” Solas walked away with Tiatria following behind. “I broke the chains for all those who wished to join me.” Solas stopped overlooking the Valley looking at the beautiful ruins below. “The false gods called me: Fen’Harel. When they finally went too far, I formed the veil and banished them forever.” Solas looked at Tiatria with pain and sadness in his face. “Thus I freed the elven people.” He hung his head, “And in so doing destroyed their world.”

Tiatria could see he still held so much pain in guilt over this. She looked at him with a small smile. “You love the fade. Why would you create veil to hide it all away?”

Solas looked at her, “Because every alternative was worse.”

Tiatria looked at him curiously, “Meaning?”

“Had I not created the Veil the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” Solas told her.

Tiatria looked at him in shock shaking her head, “You banished the false Gods? You didn’t kill them?”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “You met Mythal did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever.” Solas looked back out into the distance. “Paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds.”

Tiatria shook her head confused, “You said the Elven gods went too far, what did you do that made you move against them?”

Solas smiled with a small laugh, “They killed Mythal” his face once again bore great sadness, “A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment.”

Tiatria still was puzzled, “I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris?”

Solas gave a sad smile, “She was the best of them. She cared for her people, she protected them. She was the voice of reason.” Tiatria could see tears in his eyes as he shook his head “and in their lust for power they killed her.”

Tiatria looked at him, “How did creating the veil destroy the world?”

Solas turned towards her, “You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara the library was intrinsically tied to the fade, the veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels all dependent on the fade, all destroyed. You’re legends are half right, we were immortal. It wasn’t the arrival of humans that caused us to begin aging.” Solas lowered his head in shame. “It was me.” He shook his head disgusted and in shame of his actions. “The veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.”

Tiatria kissed Solas' left cheek and hugged him. She hated seeing her friend in such pain. She shook her head “That’s the past what about the future?”

***********************************************************

Back at the Winter Palace Cullen had risen to an empty bed. He was left wondering when she had left him. Amaila was having a nap on Cullen's bed snugged up with her wolf doll. A blinding white light over took Amaila’s body.

Cullen used his right hand to shield his eyes, “Andraste Preserve Me!” When the light faded Amaila’s body was gone. All that was left was her wolf doll. Cullen stood there stunned and confused. “Maker’s Breathe! What just happened?” Cullen grabbed the doll and looked around the room. “Amaila?...Amaila?”

Cullen didn’t know if she had acquired a new power and was just somewhere else in the room. When he couldn’t find her he ran out of the room screaming. “AMAILA!”

*******************************************************************

A small white light formed between Solas and Tiatria that silhouetted a small child but then it grew to an adult. Amaila's body appeared, causing he to wake up. Amaila smiled seeing her mother, running over to her. "MAMA!" 

Tiatria hugged her little girl as tears feel from her eyes, "Da'len!"

Amaila looked over and saw Solas, her face immediately lit up. "WOOF WOOF!"

Tiatria looked at Solas stunned then at Amaila, "You mean Woof Woof" before looking at Solas. "Is you, Solas?"

Tiatria was stunned to say the least, "How does she even know you? She's never seen you before." 

Solas smiled, “Do you remember when I told you Amaila had a destiny? To save the elven people, this is her destiny.” Amaila ran over to Solas as she held out her hand which, Solas gently took. 

Solas had a pained look on his face, “I lay in darkened dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I awoke a year before I joined you.”

Solas escorted Amalia by the arm towards the Eluvian with Tiatria behind them. “My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down but still some hope remained for restoration.” He stopped again with Amaila leaving his hold. She used her magic to form a wolf puppy from the veil's energy. The two began to run and play. “I will save the elven people, even if it means this world _must_ die.”

That sentence hit Tiatria like an arrow to the heart. She looked at him and then her daughter. “Is that Amaila’s purpose to help you in this?” Tiatria became angry, "To you use my daughter? She's only two!" she snapped.

Amaila looked away from her little companion, “Halani Woof woof!" she giggled.

Solas smiled as he looked at Tiatria, “You should be more concerned about the Inquisition, your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath you have stopped an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck they’ll turn their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.”

Tiatria pushed Solas backward with her right hand, "I'm not going to let you use my daughter! _Not_ like this! My daughter isn't _your_ agent Fen'harel!" she snapped.

Tiatria looked at her daughter then picked her up before she looked back at Solas, backing away a little. “The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for the agents of Fen’Harel!”

Solas shook his head, “I gave no such orders”

“You led us to Skyhold!” Tiatria asserted, "Why?"

Solas' face grew Solemn, “Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived I saw the Inquisition as this world’s best hope in stopping him. And you needed a home, hence Skyhold.”

Tiatria looked at Solas in shock and anger, “You gave your orb to Corypheus?” she shook her head clearly agitated, "Why?"

Solas looked at her shamed, “Not directly, my agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had collected magical energy while I laid asleep for a millennia.” Solas still kept a shamed look on his face, “I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb.”

Solas hung his head as he looked at the two, “I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality.”

Tiatria had a shot of fear travel down her spine as a thought crossed her mind. “What would have happened if Corypheus would have died and you recovered the orb?”

Solas looked at her with the truth in his eyes. “I would have entered the fade with mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time. The world of the elves.”

Tiatria looked at him, “If you had destroyed the veil, wouldn’t the false Gods be freed?” Solas looked at Amaila who smiled back. “I had plans.”

Tiatria slowly fell to her knees stunned as things started to sink in. “I never thought of you as someone who would do that Solas.” Amaila moved out of Tiatria's arms walked away a bit before plopping onto her butt.

Solas could see Tiatria's eyes had changed forever in how she saw him. “Thank you”

Amaila looked at Solas as he picked her up into his arms. Solas gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead gently closing his eyes. He then opened them and looked at Tiatria. “You must understand I awoke to a world where the veil blocked most people’s conscious connection to the fade. It was like walking in a world of Tranquil.”

Tiatria was just stunned as she shook her head, “We aren’t even people to you?”

Solas sighed as he held Amaila close to him, “Not at first, you showed me that I was wrong. Again.” He looked away from her, “That does not make what comes next any easier.”

Tiatria was afraid to ask or even know what he meant by those words. She sighed, as she had to be honest about one thing.“Whatever your reasons we couldn’t have defeated Corypheus without you.”

Solas gave a small smile, “Your doubts are misplaced. Everything you accomplished you earned.”

“What’s wrong with the Inquisition?” Tiatria questioned, desperate for her friends advice.

Solas looked at her plainly, “You created a powerful organization and now it suffers the inevitable fate as such. Betrayal and corruption.”

“It’s not that simple!” Tiatria protested.

Solas tilted his head, “Isn’t it? Perhaps you should ask your friend the Iron Bull. Tell me where is he? Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep. The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over my spies in the Inquisition. The Elven guard led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the Gattlock barrel? Mine.”

Tiatria looked at Solas with angry eyes with tears streaming down them. “Why bother disrupting the Qunari plot if you’re going to destroy the world regardless?”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he clung to Amaila tightly, “You have shown me there is value in this world Tiatria. I take no joy in what I…" he looked at the toddler, "we must do. Until that day comes I would see those recovering from the Breach free from the Qun.”

Tiatria shook her head, “Why?”

Solas sighed, “Because I am not a monster. If they must die I rather they die in comfort. In any event it is done.”

Tiatria looked down, as she now was starting to resent Solas for making her look the fool. “I guess we owe you for that one too.”

Solas watched as Tiatria's tears stained the ground, “I hope it gives your people some final peace.”

Tiatria looked at him, “You control the Eluvians now?”

Solas shook his head, “I did up until now.” He looked at Amaila.

Tiatria shook her head deeply confused, she couldn't figure out how a toddler could have such a power. Solas could see in Tiatria's confusion she was finally grasping the scope of things. “You remember Briala from Halamshiral? For a time she controlled a part of the Labyrinth. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her. But he did not succeed, I had to override the magic personally. The Qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone the Eluvian’s are now Amaila's.”

Amaila waved her hands about, "I can open the miwors! YAY!" she giggled in delight.

Tiatria looked at Solas, “I thought only Mythal had powers over the Eluvians? But now you're telling me you _could_ but now, Amaila can, how?”

Solas walked up to her, “Do you remember the night you saw me in your room the night Amaila was born?” Tiatria nodded, “I gave to Amaila on the night of her birth" Tiatria watched Solas stand a little taller, "her destiny…the soul of Mythal.” Tiatria shook her head, “No, that’s impossible, Flemeth has the soul of Mythal.”

"Flemeth is dead" Solas told her. 

Tiatria felt the air in her lungs leave her as if she was punched in the gut. Those three words were not to be said or heard, lightly. But however hard those words were to grasp there was one other thing Tiatria couldn't understand. "I don't understand how Amaila could have such power and no one noticed?"

Solas looked back at Amaila for a moment, "Amaila’s been dormant all this time until now. To answer your previous question, I've visited her in dreams mostly, teaching her how to unlock her powers, slowly."

It dawned on Tiatria why Amaila had become so powerful so fast. Solas had been teaching, coaching her all this time, in the one place no one thought to look. "That is what I meant by she is to save the elven people. Together we will restore this world to what it once was, back to the days of old.”

Amaila squirmed till Solas let her down, she ran forward hugging her Mother, when they parted she looked at her. “Bye Bye Mama.”

Tiatria shook her head in anger, now she under stood Morrigan and her protests to her mother. “No, you can’t leave! I'm not going to let you _use_ my daughter like this!” she growled in anger. Solas knelt down as he looked at Tiatria. "Know I consider Amaila my not only a student but also a daughter too. I will always protect and keep her safe. To be honest neither you or Cullen have the knowledge to train Amaila properly and 

Tiatria dropped to her feet again as the anchor's energy started up again, violently. Everything felt like she was hit by a dragon’s tail, she looked at them dazed. Amaila looked at Solas, “Halami Woof woof.”

Solas lowered his head, “Yes, I’m sorry” His eyes looked at Tiatria, “We are almost out of time.”

Tiatria’s mark flared up again causing her to scream in pain as Amaila’s eyes got wide with fear. Tiatria grabbed her hand looking at it.

Solas knelt down looking at his friend, “The mark will eventually kill you, give me the chance to save you, at least for now.”

Tiatria looked at her hand then at Solas, “You don’t need to destroy this world! I’ll prove it to you! Please don't take my child!”

Solas stood up as Amaila watched, “I will treasure the chance to be wrong again my friend.”

Solas held out his right hand, “Take my hand.” Tiatria gave Solas her marked hand as the energy consumed it. He grabbed it and jerked it, “I’m sorry, Amaila must come with me, at least for now.”

Amaila looked at her Mother with tears in her eyes. “Say bye bye daddy peas"

Tiatria reached out for daughter, tears pouring down her eyes. "Please Amaila, don't go! Stay with Mama! Stay with Daddy too, he will be lost without you!" she begged.

Solas’ left hand started to glow a purple energy. “Live well while time remains. Never worry, Amaila will always be safe with me.” With a swift motion Solas chopped Tiatria's arm off just below the elbow. The shock from seeing the act was too much and Tiatria passed out.

Amaila ran over to her Mother stroking her raven black hair before she looked back at Solas. "Halami Mama" 

********************************************************

Cullen was in the main plaza of the Winter Palace. He had his soldiers looking for his Daughter all over the palace. All the others were helping as well. Leliana as the Divine gave orders for the Orlesian soldiers to aid in the search. “We have to find her! There is only so many places she can be!” he growled.

Blackwall looked at him, “We’ve searched every inch of the palace Commander. She’s not here.”

Cullen grabbed Blackwall by the throat, “Then where is she? There is only so many place she can be!” he roared.

“Cullen” hollered Varric.

Cullen looked over to see Solas of all people holding Tiatria in his arms. “Andraste’s Mercy!”

Cullen ran over to Solas, Cullen saw Tiatria missing arm and badly bleeding. “What did you do to her?” he growled in anger.

Solas looked at Cullen, “I saved her so you could have her for a while longer. At least now she will be able to carry your Son to term.”

Cullen looked at Solas stunned as Solas looked at her with loving, caring eyes. “As her husband I ask you one last favor.”

Cullen looked at the elf narrowing his eyes. “I wish to give her one last gift. I was not able to give it to her the night you were married because she would not have understood it then, but I know she will now.”

Cullen looked at his wife and remembered her love for her friend. He nodded. Solas held his left hand out over her face a bright blue light came from his hand. He started from her chin to the top of her head. When his hand cleared the top of her head, her Vallaslin was completely gone. Cullen looked at Solas stunned as he watched him walk back to the room that held the Eluvian. “Wait! What the hell happened?” Solas kept walking without a single word. His hands held behind his back. Cullen shook his head in confusion, “How did you know she’s having a boy? Did she tell you?”

“Amaila told me!” Solas told him gently.

Cullen looked at Solas shocked as he watched Solas leave. “You know where she is?” Solas continued to walk on “WHERE IS SHE?” Tiatria moaned causing Cullen to focus on her. He took her back into the palace.

***********************************************************

Tiatria woke up in her bed hours later. Cullen on the right side of it, holding her hand.

“Cullen?” her words slightly slurred as her eyes slowly opened to see Cullen smiling at her gently. “It’s alright.”

Tiatria looked at her left arm and saw it bandaged. The lower portion missing. She turned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. “It wasn’t a dream then.” Tiatria said tearfully.

Tears fell from Tiatria's eyes as she closed them. Cullen squeezed her hand, “You’re alive that’s all that matters.”

Tiatria looked at him, “I don’t even know if our child still lives inside me and our daughter is gone.”

Cullen got up and sat closer to her. He put his left arm around Tiatria's shoulder and he put his right hand on her stomach. “The baby is fine, I had you seen by a healer while you slept.” Tiatria took a deep relieving sigh as she looked around. She looked at her arm and started to cry as only one thought entered her mind. “How am I to hold or take care for an infant with only one arm?” she asked in frustrated anger.

Cullen didn’t know what to say or how to ask about their daughter. He had seen that look of defeat on soldiers and Templars before. He knew words could only go so far. Time was what was needed at this point. Tiatria started to sob putting her right hand up to her face. She screamed in anger and frustration. Cullen laid next to her and moved in closer and held her in his arms tight.

********************************************************

Two days went by and Tiatria staid in her room. She spoke little of what happened and refused to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t bear to see that her arm was gone. Her heart ached for her daughter. She held onto her wolf doll and refused to let it go.

“It’s been two days Cullen the council awaits for her to make an appearance.” said Josephine.

Cullen looked at Josephine agitated as he, Josephine and Leliana had gathered outside of his bedchambers. He refused to let either near his grieving wife. “Have you lost your mind?"Cullen snarled, he pointed to his bedroom door, "She lost her arm, our daughter is gone! And you all expect her to just show up like she’s a servant? Do these people even care or even have a conscience?”

Leliana looked at them both she saw the dangerous look Cullen had in his eye.

Josephine looked at Leliana, “What would you have us do?”

Leliana looked Cullen, “Is she inconsolable?”

Cullen looked at her harshly, “Wouldn’t you be if your child disappeared? I only know she somehow ended up with Solas! Tia won’t tell me a damn thing! She just clings onto Amaila’s doll and considers herself useless on taking care of a newborn; with only one arm! YOU TELL ME!” Cullen roared.

Leliana looked at him, “I will do what I can to delay the council further.” She then left the two alone.

Cullen look at Josephine, “She needs more time.” Josephine gave a nod before leaving.

Cullen walked back into their bedroom and Tiatria turned her head to look at him. “They’re right, bring me Cassandra.”

***************************************

“I agree something must be done but we cannot lose the Inquisition now! We stand on the brink of war with the Qunari.” Said Ambassador Cyril.

“Yes, because this Solas provoked them in the first place!” roared Teagan.

Tiatria started walking down the Councils hall.

“I’m sorry for not informing the summit beforehand we were concerned” said Josephine.

“Of Course you were!” roared Teagan.

The Orlesian guard protecting the Councils door stepped aside for Tiatria as she approached.

“Qunari spies were in your organization!” The guard opened the door for Tiatria.

“If it wasn’t for that Organization you wouldn’t be here to complain!” said Leliana.

Teagan sighed frustrated, “No one has forgotten what you have done but Corypheus is two years dead!”

Josephine stood up looking at the council as Cyril spoke. “I think the Inquisition needs to continue.”

Tiatria walked up to Josephine holding a book under her right arm.

“But it must do so as a legitimate organization; not a glorified mercenary band.”

Josephine looked at Tiatria as she took next to her. “Inquisitor!” Josephine was shocked to see her to say the least.

Tiatria had made up her mind on what was to happen next to the Inquisition after everything was said and done. She didn’t care at this point what anyone was going to think or say on the matter.

Tiatria looked up at the Council as she held up the book. “Do you all know what this is?” The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “A writ from Divine Justine authorizing the formation of the Inquisition!” Tiatria showed the book aloft to the whole room. “We pledged to close the Breach, to find those responsible and restore order!” Cassandra nodded her head in approval as her friend spoke, Cullen stood next to her listening. “With or without anyone’s approval!”

Tiatria stood tall looking out into the crowd, “I am proud to say we accomplished that goal! We will honor the sacrifice of those who gave their lives, in defense of what we stood for.” She sighed, “And still stand for.” She then turned around to look at the Council. “Because our work is not done where we lead in war, we will now serve in peace.”

Tiatria put the book back under her arm, “The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria’s personal honor guard. Answering directly to her we will transition to a military force to a peace keeping organization. My own adventuring days may be done but the Inquisition and its mission will continue.” Tiatria looked at the Council one final time before looking turning around and leaving with purpose.

***************************************

It had been about six months since the ending of the Exalted Council and the reformation of the Inquisition. Cullen spent months having Divine Victoria’s agents and the Inquisition’s search for his Daughter, but found nothing. As much as he wanted to be consumed by the search he couldn’t be. He had other priorities waiting for him.

However, in Cullen’s mind this wasn’t over not by a long shot. In his mind he felt Solas kidnapped his Daughter. He knew Solas’ power of entering the fade and of people’s dreams. He felt he entered Amaila’s and somehow manipulated her mind into going him. He vowed vengeance and would have Solas’ life for this.

Cullen walked into his room seeing his incredibly pregnant wife leaning forward with her hands on the banister. Since their return Tiatria said very little, Cullen was starting to worry for his wife. He walked onto the balcony, his right hand lightly rubbing her back. "Mia, Branson and Rosalie arrived a short time ago. Do you want to go down and see them?"

Tiatria shook her head, "No" she said as Cullen's hand fell away from her back.

He used his forearms to lean onto the banister. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to Amaila?" he questioned with tears in his eyes. Tiatria knew Cullen had been kept in the dark about what happened. She knew it both was cruel and tearing him apart. 

Cullen watched as tears dripped from his wife's eyes. "Solas took her" she blurted out as the tears poured and her chest heaved as she fought back tears. "He wasn't an agent for Fen'harel, he is Fen'harel!" Cullen looked at his wife in clear shock, "He was the one who sealed the Evinuras away by raising the veil out of vengeance for a lost love. Everything my people were taught about our history is _wrong_!" Cullen watched as Tiatria looked at him shaking her head. "There are no gods, just powerful mages who enslaved their own, marking them with Vallislin to show who belonged to who!" she said in disgust.

Tiatria shook her head trying to make sense of it all, "Solas gave our Daughter an old elven soul that was once known as Mythal. The same Mythal that once inhabited Morrigan's mother, the same Mythal who's temple we went into in the Arbor wilds! Our daughter was born a dreamer, her power unimaginable and Solas knew it."

Tiatria walked into their room and picked up Amaila's pink blanket. "Solas knew our Daughter had this power, came to her in dreams coached her!" Cullen wasn't understanding why she walk flipping the blanket about. "Did I tell you Solas sent this to her?" 

"What?" Cullen questioned horrified, "Why didn't you tell me?" Tiatria threw it to the floor, "I don't know I thought he sent it as a peaceful gesture. Not some sick fantasy or obsession he had of her!" 

Cullen gave a nasty look, "You didn't tell me that Solas sent our daughter a gift?" Cullen's right index finger pointed to the ground. "A _gift_ I would have told you that would help him establish a link to her!" Cullen walked up his wife as he gave her a hard look. "A link he had with her in fade! A link you let happen and led to this!" Cullen rubbed his jaw. "Did you think so little of me that you didn't tell me?"

Tiatria lowered her head as she shook it with her arms folded, "I thought you would've overreacted, put more thought than was there." Cullen growled as he rubbed his chin, "No! I would've acted accordingly and burned the bloody thing!"

It was at that moment Cullen's mind went to one place he thought it would never go. "Was," he corrected himself, "Is she mine?" 

Tiatria looked at Cullen horrified he'd ever ask such a question, "YES!" she screamed before she slapped Cullen across the face. 

"What's going on here?"

Both turned their heads to the stairs and saw Mia, "Fighting won't help anything now." she told the both of them. She walked over to Tiatria and helped her walk over to the bed and lay down. Cullen left he needed some air leaving his Sister with Tiatria. 

Mia opened the center door to Cullen's office, she found him throwing daggers at a target dummy. She closed the door behind her, "Accusing your wife of unfaithfulness seems a drastic way to hurt her." Cullen didn't look at his sister as he retrieved the daggers from the dummy's body. Mia could see the pain in her brother's eyes and the tears that threatened to burst. 

"Are you going to doubt this baby to being yours too?" Cullen dropped the daggers in his desk as he sat in his chair. His right index finger rubbing the top of his lip, "How could you doubt your wife?" Cullen's eyes locked onto Mia, they were harsh and dark. Neither moved or said a word to the other for several minutes. both sets of eyes locked on each other, neither willing to give.

Cullen leaned forward onto his desk, "She lied to me Mia" Mia walked over and put her hands on the desk. "Did you ever think as to why?" Cullen sat back in his chair his face scrunched as she shook his head. "It doesn't matter" 

"Yes it does!" she corrected, "You know it does" Cullen got up from his chair and looked at a window, "Why would she not tell me?" 

Mia stood up straight as she folded her arms, "Because she knew you'd read too much into it, which you would've." Cullen looked at his sister who looked at him honestly, "We talk Cullen as surprising as it is, we happen to like each other. She thought it was meant as a gift from a dear friend, nothing else. And you have the audacity to accuse her of being unfaithful when you know above all people know she has an aversion to men!" Cullen looked at his Sister shocked, "I hear what the people say about her and the lengths you went to win her."

Cullen walked away as Mia watched him rub his face, "Thank Andraste, Mother and Father aren't alive to see you treat you're wife this way." Cullen lunged at Mia but stopped himself, he opened the center door and left. 

Tiatria was laying on the bed holding her belly as she silently wept. She felt the bed move as Cullen's hand held hers. "I'm sorry, my temper got the better of me."

Tiatria didn't look at Cullen, she didn't want him to see her crying. "What if his ears are elven?" she questioned tearfully.

Cullen leaned over and kissed Tiatria's cheek, "I'll love him no matter what, I promise." 

Tiatria broke down as she wept, "I didn't know Solas would do this, I thought the blanket-"

Cullen immediately hushed his wife as he helped her sit up and held her in his arms. "Shhhh....it's alright" he cooed softly, as he started to rock her side to side. As he let his wife weep, Cullen let some his own go as they mourned a terrible loss.

********************************************************

A few days later, in their bed chambers a few healers were moving around their room with towels, a wash basin and a small knife. Tiatria was in labor, she was on all fours with her face in the grove of Cullen's neck. Cullen was sitting with his back against the headboard. He had his legs open so Tiatria could have an easier time resting her forehead on his right shoulder. Cullen had his arms around Tiatria's back for support since she only had her right arm. Cullen rubbed her back as she rocked her hips, to ease the pain. The healer had Tiatria's night gown pushed farther up her back. 

Tiatria's cheeks were bright pink her hair was wet with sweat. Her hair was past her shoulders now. She had been laboring since the very early morning and now it was late afternoon. It had taken hours for Tiatria to find the right position to alleviate her pains. The healer was on the bed and sitting back on her knees. She had Tiatria move her legs father apart for easier access. Her hands were guiding the baby’s head out. 

“You’re almost there my lady. I see lots of blonde hair.”

Tiatria rubbed her forehead against Cullen's shoulder as she screamed and pushed. Her legs shook as Cullen rubbed her back as he whispered encouragement into her ear. Tiatria screamed with each push causing Cullen to have ringing in his ears.

“You are doing so well Tia. You’re almost there!” he whispered.

The healer had held the baby's neck with her hands gently, in an effort to help extract the baby. With one final push the shoulders pasted and the baby fell out of her. Tiatria cried out as she felt the baby slip out of her. She fell onto her right side onto Cullen’s chest as the healer held up the infant. The infant shrieked loudly.

“It’s a boy!” she told them.

Cullen cried as he watched the baby, he helped Tiatria turn onto her back and sit with her legs open. They both cried as the baby was laid on Tiatria's chest.

“She was right! You did have a boy.” He told her tearfully.

Cullen kissed Tiatria lovingly as their son filled their ears with screams. Cullen looked at his son was being rubbed with cloths being cleaned. He had rounded ears like Cullen but his Mother’s large elven eyes which would give him away. He had Cullen’s honey blonde hair color, lips, and amber eyes, and his mother’s nose.

With her right arm, Tiatria tried to cuddle him but was having some difficulty. She wanted to bring him up to kiss him. Cullen could see Tiatria's frustration and the tears in her eyes. He used his left arm as if it was hers so she could. Finally her frustrated tears turned to happy ones. Tiatria looked at her son watching Cullen cut the cord and the healers finish cleaning him up.

“He needs a name.” she told him.

Cullen kissed the back of Tiatria's head. “Veron” he told her gently rubbing her shoulders.

Tiatria closed her eyes smiling, “Peace Keeper, fitting since the Inquisition’s new role.”

Tiatria started to just sob as Cullen just wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the back of her head. “She should be here to see him!" she sobbed, "SHE SHOULD BE HERE!”

Cullen’s hands which were strong held her gently. His right hand gently held her throat and jaw causing her to lay her head back onto this shoulder. Cullen gently hushed her as he put his head on hers. “I know Sweetheart, we’ll find her, we’re not going to give up the search. You just need to rest now. Once you’ve recovered, we’ll continue our search for her. We’re not giving up till we find them.”

After everything was settled down Tiatria was asleep and Cullen came out of his chambers holding his son.

Mia, Rosalie and Branson were waiting for him. Mia walked up to Cullen and took the baby from him. She smiled at the baby then at her little brother.

“He’s perfect Cullen, I still don’t see why Rosalie and I couldn’t be in there with you? We could have helped our sister-in-law during the process and made sure nothing went wrong this time!”

Cullen looked exhausted looking at Mia, “Nothing did Mia, I wasn’t there for most of Amaila’s birth. Last time we lost our Son shortly after birth and we..." Cullen stopped there he wasn't in the mood to cry. He took a breath, "Tia just wanted me there due to all that and because of…”

Cullen sighed rubbing his neck holding back tears. Mia knew what that meant. Tiatria still hadn’t accepted the fact her arm was missing and she needed help. She also felt embarrassed having people stare at her because of it.

“I know Cullen, but we are a family and we are here to support each other.” Mia told him.

Branson walked over looking at the baby, “He’s a Rutherford! And a handsome one at that!” he walked over and shook his big brother’s hand. “It won’t be long before his big cousin will be teaching him how to play chess!”

Cullen smiled, “With luck they will beat their Aunt at it!” Mia rolled her eyes shaking her head.

Rosalie took the baby from her Eldest Sister,“What have you named him Cullen?” she looked at the baby then him.

Cullen put his hand on Branson’s right shoulder, “Veron”

Rosalie looked at him curiously, “What does that mean? I don’t believe I heard of that one before, is it Ferelden?”

Cullen shook his head, “No, elven it means: Peace Keeper.”

Mia looked at Cullen, “What’s wrong with a Ferelden name?”

Cullen rolled his eyes he knew where this was going. “Nothing, I liked it so I picked it. Tiatria picked Amalia’s name-" He looked at her agitated and sighed, "I picked Shartan's name and you know his name comes from the history of the Chantry. I decided I would pick an elven name for the baby because Tia left the option to me if he was a boy.” 

Mia politely smiled, “Why not pick a Ferelden name for him since that is what you are?”

Cullen lowered his head rubbing the bridge of his nose. It reminded him of when he was eight and they would fight over chess moves and rulings; so they would have to ask their father for the final decision.

Cullen looked at them, “I’m not going to debate this, Veron is his name and that’s what it’s going to be! I happen to like it, that's why I picked it, not that I couldn’t have picked a Ferelden name, if I had found one I liked better. However I knew this would mean something to Tia.”

Rosalie realize she opened a can of worms she hadn’t have. “I’m sorry Cullen, it’s a good name, I was just curious about it was all.”

Mia looked at Cullen she could still see he was hurting from Amaila’s disappearance and the previous loss of his other Son. Cullen hadn’t told her much which wasn’t surprising since getting information out of him was like pulling teeth. But from what Cullen did tell her about either, it was heartbreaking.

Mia hugged her Brother, “You’ll find her, little brother and one day our family will be made whole again. In the meantime, let’s focus on this miracle the Maker has given us.”

******************************************************

As time passed Tiatria and Cullen got word that elves from the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances; as did elven servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but they started to believe that Solas and their Daughter had something to do with it. They wondered just how large the Dread Wolf’s forces were…and what he and Amaila were planning.

Tiatria was looking over a map of Thedas, she had recovered from the birth and now she had a new purpose. Cullen walked up behind her as Cassandra and scout Harding were in the room with her.

Leliana walked in to Tiatria's surprise, “My agents have found nothing, with the Eluvian’s they could be anywhere.”

Cassandra looked at Leliana, “Maintaining the Inquisition as a peace keeping force leaves us vulnerable to the agents of the Dread Wolf.”

Leliana looked at Cassandra, “But also gives us the strength to respond.”

Leliana looked at Tiatria as Cassandra sighed, “We will need to be careful.”

Leliana looked back at Tiatria, “Solas knows everything about us. Who we are, how we work, our strengths and weaknesses.”

Tiatria looked at her determined as Cullen put his left hand on her left shoulder. “Then we find people he doesn’t know! We will save our friend from himself and my Daughter!” Tiatria picked up a dagger looking at Cullen and sighed “If we can.” She stabbed the dagger into the map into the heart of Tevinter.


End file.
